Visions of Hell
by Zonbi Kansen
Summary: Formely called 'The Face of Hell.' Its been revised. Basically, Hilary is raped and she turns to who else? Kai of course! Read and Review! No flames!
1. Default Chapter

Hey everyone! This has been revised so I hope you all enjoy! I have changed the title. It is now called Visions of Hell in case you haven't noticed. 

This is KAI/Hilary pairing.

WARNING: IF YOU DO NOT LIKE ANGST FICS OR DEPRESSING THEMES DONT READ! IF YOU DONT LIKE KAI/HILARY PAIRINGS DONT READ! ITS THAT SIMPLE! MILD RAPE. NOTHING EXPLICIT. I DONT REALLY DESCRIBE THE SCENES. I ONLY TELL ABOUT THE AFTER EFFECTS. RATING MAY GO UP IM STILL NOT SURE.

NO FLAMES!

CHAPTER 1 LOST IN THE ABYSS OF DARKNESS

Visions OF HELL

'My life...What can I say? Hmmmm. Well I can show you my face seen with the many masks I have or I can show you the hidden face that no one but me knows about except for my mom and sister of course.

Well first lets talk family life. This is a riot. Most people think I have a 'happy perky perfect life' well I don't.  
Everynight when I get home I get beat by my father. My mother watches helplessly along with my 4 year old sister. But you see they get beat as well. My mother first then me then we both watch as Ayres my little sis get smacked and pulled around.I have been getting beat since I was about 4 years old.

Its a horrible sight to be seen. I witness it every night. I get yelled at before I go to school as if getting beat by my father wasn't enough he has to yell at me. However heres the funny thing. You see I used to hate the pain and cry out.

But now I don't. I don't feel anything anymore. Its as if I've gone numb to everything. My friends don't know. I can't tell them. If I did my father would probably kill me and my mom and sis then go after them. So I won't tell them. Doesn't matter anymore I don't care, I fear for their safety not mine. He can kill me he will just be granting my darkest wish. But I won't tell him that.

At this point I take all the blame and beatings for my sister, Ayres. I don't want her to become like me. My mom says I'm a great older sister. Doesnt matter.

Tyson and the kids at school call me miss know it all. But they don't know why I know the things I do. Its because if I don't have tip top perfect grades I get beat. If my father asks me a question about something and I don't know the answer I get beat. And even sometimes if I know too much I still get beat. Itslike a neverending cycle.

I used to have dreams of someone saving me from this nightmare. But I stopped having those dreams when I realized the philosophy of life according to me. And it is:I can only depend on me. Nobody else.

Yeah your probably still wondering why I'm like this. Well after getting beat day after day you start to become emotionless and cold. You dont feel like being around anyone. If you are around people its just to keep them from finding out your secret. Me I just use Tyson and the others as a way out of seeing my father. It proves useless though.

He always finds me. I can't runaway. I'm trapped. And my father knows he has me right where he wants me.I'm just a lost soul slipping farther and farther into the abyss of total and eternal darkness with no one to save me. I'm not so sure if I want to be saved anymore.

I feel as if I don't need anyone. But the one piece of my heart left tells me different. It tells keep my dreams and hopes alive for someone. Because they are looking and feeling just like me. But my heart wont stay alive forever. Im not so sure how much longer I will be alive. I cant keep this up.

Oh and heres a real clincher here when my friends are around my dad he's like so sweet to me. But the moment they leave its Hell all over again. Of course hehas a job,thank god for that. Now when my friends are around my mother she is so sweet and which she is naturally. Personally, I think thats one of the reasons I keep going day to day. Her, Ayres, and my friends. I know, I know, I seem like I don't care for them but I really do. They mean so much to me. Regardless of how much I mean to them.

Now to hide the pain or the marks I should say I use makeup. Ah, yes the wonderful thing known as concealer. It works magic for me. So never thought about that one huh?

People think I don't understand what its like to see hell but I do. I see it and go through it everyday of my life.  
Im powerless to stop it. So is everyone around me. I just let myself slip farther and farther away. It doesn't matter. Not anymore. What can I do?

So yeah I know I live a lie when around my friends, but so what doesn't everyone? Not everyone has a tip top perfect life. Sometimes I feel as if I might snap and go off at a person for saying that I have a perfect life or I am naive about things.I try to control, but I can't do that always. One time.

One time I went off on someone because they said I should stop being such a know it all and that I should get out into the real world and face reality. They said that I should live a day in their life. Hah. The nerve. You want to know what happened?

Well needless to say HE understands now what I go through. He knows my little secret. What did I do? I showed him my scars and bruises. I yelled and hit him. I blurted all the things that have happened to me that were done by my father. He was shocked. He was speechless. I think he just let me hit him to get out the anger. It actually helped. He even told me what he went through. We talked for a while. He asked if I told the others and I said no.

He looked a little puzzled. I explained to him why. He said I needed to get out of there. I told him I can't Im trapped. That my father will find me no matter where I am. He said he knew the feeling.

After a while we went our separate ways. He gave me his number and I gave him mine. I told when he could call. My mom will have a field day out of this one. Because he is very attractive. Yet, cold and heartless. But thats only on the surface. Deep down he is a softy but you could never tell him that to his face, unless you wanted to end up six feet under.

Who is he?

Well...Kai. Thats it. Its Kai. Weird huh? Yeah, believe me I know.

But he understands me and I kinda understand him on a certain level. Well about getting beat that is. He got beat with a whip.His grandfather was cruel to him and he got beat. So he understands.Now, I get beat witha crop.Those short things that riders use. They hurt when they hit my back and my flesh cuts. Then my clothes become soaked in my own blood. Because thats not the only place I get hit at. I won't touch on that for now.

I can hear my dad yelling for me. I hear his footsteps. Only he is not alone and they are too heavy to be my mothers or sister. Besides they are gone out somewhere. They will be back soon I think and No they didn't know my dad would be home so soon I told them to go out in fact I told them to stay gone for like a whole night. I told them I would cover for them. In fact, he is not supposed to be home for about 3 hours. So why is he? For the first time in a very long time I am afraid. I wonder who the other footsteps belong to. Why is life so cruel? Looks like I'll be seeing hell soon enough.

I must not let them know it though. I have to be strong. I pray to god that what I think will happen won't. However, I think it might anyway. God help me.'

THIS WILL GET BETTER IN TIME. THIS IS JUST AN INTRODUCTION AND POV THROUGH HILARY'S EYES. I'LL DESCRIBE OTHER THINGS IN THE NEXT CHAPTER. SO BEAR WITH ME PLEASE!

THANK YOU FOR READING! MUCH APPREACIATED!

What will happen? Find out next chapter.

NO FLAMES.

REVIEW PLEASE!

LATER DAYZ!

Blitzkrieg Angel (formely known as Bryan's Angel)


	2. A knock at the door

Newly revised chapter. Enjoy! 

ENJOY

REVIEW PLEASE!

CHAPTER 2 A KNOCK AT THE DOOR

THE FACE OF HELL

AT THE HOTEL

Tala, Ian, and Bryan were watching t.v. Well not actually they were more or less flipping through the channels. They were bored. Spencer and Kai were working on their blades. Everyone was pretty much quiet except for the t.v.

Knock,knock...

Tala got up after muttering,'I'll get it.' He walked to the cream colored door and opened it. The next thing he saw made him gasp from shock. Bryan heard this and ran to the door. He looked a little shocked as well. They knew who it was and they shouted,"KAI! Get in here!" A few seconds later Kai came running to the door. "What?" He asked. They pointed to the person standing against the door. He looked.

There stood Hilary. She was crying, her lip was busted and was currently bleeding. She had cuts and bruises on her arms and legs. Her clothes were torn.She was wearing black top which had been torn and her blue jean shorts were pretty much soaked with blood.  
She had a short sleeved black cover that buttoned to go with the top. Kai thought he knew what happened.  
Without much delay he told Tala to get the first aid kit and Bryan to get some clothes for her. They did as they were told. Kai helped Hilary over to the couch. Ian was shocked to see the sight as well. "Ian, go get a washcloth." Kai said not taking his eyes off of Hilary. Ian got upand wasted no time.

Moments later, Bryan and Tala were back. "Hilary what happened?" Kai asked. "I was at home and it was just me. I was up in my room. Then I heard footsteps and it wasn't just my father. Someone else was with him." Hilary said while crying.

"What did they do Hilary?" Bryan asked. Hilary looked up and said with much difficulty,"The man raped me." At that moment Hilary bursted into tears. She almost fell to the floor, but Kai caught her. He just held her. "We need to call the police."  
Tala said. "NO! We can't! I don't want to have to go through all those tests. Kai, please I don't want to!" Hilary said still crying. He looked at her beautiful brown eyes which now were full of tears. "Okay, but Hilary this is not a good thing. We need to do something"  
Kai said. He started to work on cuts.

When he was done with her legs and part of her arms he knew he needed to remove the cover. "Hilary yourshort sleeve shirt, I need you to take it off so I clean the rest of the cuts." he said. "Okay." was the muffled reply. Bryan who was behind her looked disgusted at what he saw. Her back was scarred and bruised. She had bleeding cuts on her. Kai came around and looked disgusted too.

"My god Hilary what else did they do to you?" Bryan asked. "Ask Kai he'll tell you. I go through it everynight." she said.  
"What about your sister and mom?" Kai asked. "They are at my grandmother's house. I told them to go. I said I would take the blame for it"  
She said. Tala came in the room. "Hilary, are you hungry or something?" Tala asked. "Kinda." She replied. "Order some pizza."  
Ian shouted. "Ian shutup man! Hilary gets to pick." Tala said. "Pizza is fine" Hilary said. "Okay," Tala said walking to the phone.

The Blitzkreig boys except for Kai had went out to get the pizza. After much argument with the people there.

A while later after Hilary had taken a shower and gotten into some new clothes. She came and sat down on the couch.  
Kai was the only one in the living room. He looked at her. She came and sat down by him. "Hilary where did they go after they you know?" Kai asked. "They left I don't know where they went.Kai can I stay here for tonight? I could call my mom." Hilary said.

"Yeah, if you want to" Kai replied. Hilary got up and walked over to the phone she dialed her grandmother's number.  
"Hello," a voice said on the other line. "Hey grandma its me can I speak to mom?" Hilary asked. "Sure sweety." The voice responded.  
"Hilary, honey how are you sweety?" Her mother asked her. "Not good mom, dad beat me again with some guy." Hilary replied.

"Thats it I'm calling the police sweety. I have had enough of this. This isn't something you should have to go through"  
her mother said. "Mom, the man raped me as well but I dont want to say anything about it please understand mom." Hilary said.  
"I do sweety dont worry honey but im pressing charges on him tomorrow. By the way where are you?" her mother asked. "I'm with Kai and the Blitzkreig boys." Hilary replied. "Oh, okay well then stay there you'll be safe." her mother said. "Okay mom, love you"  
Hilary said.

"Love you too sweety see you tomorrow." her mother said. They hung up.

Hilary's thoughts

'I don't know how we are going to do it but my dad has to be put away. I mean what if we press charges on him and they let him out what then. He might try to kill us. I dont want that. Hopefully my mom has a plan.'

Kai got off the couch and walked to where Hilary was. "Hey" Kai said. Hilary jumped she turned around to see Kai.  
"Hey," she said. "What did she say?" Kai asked. "She said I could stay here and that she is going to the police tomorrow. But I'm not sure what good that will do. He will just get out and come after us again."Hilary said starting to cry again. She dropped to her knees.  
Kaisat down beside her. "I don't want him to hurt me or my mom and sister again. I don't want to be raped again Kai. I can't take it.  
I have tried so hard not to care and I find myself still caring and being afraid." Hilary said crying. Kai held her and rocked her back and forth."It will be okay Hilary he won't get out. I wont let him." Kai said.

Tala and the others arrived and found Kai on the couch sort of laying beside a sleeping Hilary.  
"Kai" Tala said. "She is still really shaken up from earlier guys soI'm just gonna stay with her." Kai said.  
"Okay we will just go in our rooms and eat. If you need anything let us know." Tala said.

"Okay thanks." Kai said. Tala and the others walked to their rooms. Tala knew something was up, but wasn't really so sure about it.  
He needed a bit more time to see things though. Kai just layed there and watched Hilary sleep.  
He knew she needed sleep. It was her only release from the hellish life she was living. And he was sure Tyson and the others weren't really helping her. They mock her and they don't even know the life she lives.

# Dream #

Hilary was walking through a pretty meadow. Everything was just so peaceful and beautiful.  
Then everything went dark and gloomy. The face of that man appeared. Hilary screamed. "No get away from me"  
Hilary screamed. "You have been a bad girl Hilary" the man said. "No I swear I didn't do anything"  
Hilary screamed at the man. "Oh but its time for you to be punished my dear. Because you told! You filthy little whore!" The man yelled. He began cackling a deranged laugh.

"Please leave me alone!" Hilary pleaded.

# End dream $

Kai had just drifted off to sleep when Hilary's piercing screams woke him. Tala and the others heard and came running out of their rooms. There layed Hilary tossing and turning and kicking,screaming.  
It looked as if she was fighting for her life. Kai was trying to wake her. But it was no use.

Tala and Bryan came and tried to wake her up. Spencer went and got some water for her.  
Ian went and got a washcloth for her. After what seemed like forever Hilary woke up crying.  
She looked at the concerned faces all around her. She got up and tried to run away. "Hilary!" Kai shouted.

Hilary didn't stop. She ran to a corner. Kai went after her. Hilary dropped to the floor. A terrified expression on her face. She looked at Kai then to Bryan and Spencer, Tala and Ian.  
"Please don't hurt me I haven't done anything wrong I swear I will be good." Hilary said inbetween sobs.  
"Hilary we are not gonna hurt you. You had a nightmare you need to calm down."Kai said.

Hilary was still crying. Kai tried to approach her but she looked startled. Kai stopped.  
Everyone was concerned for Hilary. Never had anyone seen her like this. The normal feisty girl with an attitude was now trembling from shock and trauma. Even they didn't know fully what happened to her.  
She didn't want to talk about it. They didn't blame her. Afterall it happened earlier.

After a while Hilary seemed to snap out of it. "Kai, What happened?" Hilary asked looking up to him. "You had a nightmare we tried to wake you up, but when we did you ran off and begged us not to hurt you." Tala said.

"Sorry about that." Hilary said. "Don't worry about it. Are you okay now?"Kai replied.  
"Yeah I guess." Hilary said. "Are you hungry?" Bryan asked. "Yeah" she replied. "Come on then"  
Tala said. Hilary smiled and got up. Kai was relieved, but wouldn't show it or wouldn't say anything about it though.

HOW WAS IT? NO FLAMES!

THANKS FOR READING!

THANKS TO ALL THOSE WHO HAVE REVIEWED!

LATER DAYZ!

Blitzkrieg Angel


	3. Courage

Okay yet again another revised chapter! 

ENJOY!

THANKS TO EVERYONE FOR REVIEWING!

READ AND REVIEW!

NO FLAMES!

CHAPTER 3 COURAGE

VISIONS OF HELL

#THE NEXT DAY#

In the morning Hilary's mother drove up (she had called and found out the room number)  
she brought Hilary some new clothes. When Hilary was changing in the bathroom Kai gave Hilary's mother the clothes she showed up in the previous night.

"I thought she threw them away." Hilary's mother said. "She thought I would but I didn't I figured these might come in handy." Kai said. "Well thanks Kai." Her mother said.

"Yeah, its no problem. She is one of my friends and I hate seeing her go through this."  
Kai said. A few seconds later Hilary walked out of the bathroom. She was wearing a deep red shirt that said in black letters 'Let me live' she had on dark blue jeans with red converse shoes.  
Her dark caramel brown hair was straightened and now reached a few inches past her shoulders.

You could still see the cuts and bruises on her arms, but Kai didn't care he thought she looked absolutely beautiful. But he wouldn't admit that to anyone. By that time Hilary had seen the clothes she had on last night.

"Why do you have those? Kai you were supposed to throw them away." Hilary said. "I know but Hilary you need to tell the police about what happened." Kai said. Hilary started shaking her head no.  
" I can't Kai! I can't do that! I can't tell cops about what happened. If we have to go to court then the lawyers will totally try and make it look like it was my fault!" Hilary said. She ran out of the hotel room.

"Hilary!" Her mother called out. Tala and the others had just walked in. "Where is she going?" Tala asked.  
"I'll go find her." Kai said. Kai ran after her. Hilary's mother just stood there. She started to cry a bit.  
"Um, mam are you okay?" Tala asked. "No, I'm not my daughter is being tormented by all of this and I can't do anything but sit here and do nothing." she said. "Well don't worry Kai will bring her back." Spencer said.

"What happened anyway?" Bryan asked. "Kai had given me the clothes from last night and Hilary seen them and she panicked." Hilary's mother said.

Meanwhile...

Hilary was running through the streets. She had tears streaming down her face. Hilary had no idea where she was going but all she knew was that she needed to get as far away as she could.

Kai was running as fast as he could trying to catch up with Hilary. He eventually seen a glimpse of her. He tried to pick up the pace.

After awhile Hilary stopped running when she got to the beach. At that point her energy was spent. She could stand no longer. She just let herself drop to the sand. "Why me? What did I ever do?" Hilary shouted to the sky. Kai was walking to over to Hilary, but stopped when he heard her shout. "I can't take much more! I'm not strong enough for this! No one understands.  
Not this! I have lived with this for so long I can't take it anymore! I should just give it all up!" Hilary kept shouting.

Hilary was hitting the sand with her fists while still crying. "He was right, I am too weak. I'm nothing." Hilary said.  
"You're wrong. And so is he." Kai said. Hilary looked up. "So how long have you been listening Kai?" Hilary asked. "For awhile now." Kai replied. "Kai I can't take much more. I feel like I'm falling with no one to catch me. I can't face the cops. I can't tell them what happened to me." Hilary said. Kai knelt down beside Hilary who now had her head lowered. He lifted her head up. "You can and you will. I know you can Hilary. You have faced so much without giving up before. Why should you give up now?" Kai said.

"Because this is a different situation. Sure I faced death before. But then I didn't want to die. But now I do" Hilary said.  
"You don't mean that Hilary I know it. You're just blaming yourself for what happened. Its not your fault." Kai said.

"Yes it is Kai. I know it is. And not to mention all those times my father would beat my mom and I would have to sit there and watch it. I could've stopped it." Hilary said. " Hilary." Kai started. "NO! It doesn't matter I should just accept the truth this is my life. My Hell. I have to live with it. No one can save me." Hilary yelled. "Hilary you don't have to go through it alone. Someone can save you." Kai said. "Who Kai? Please tell me. Is it Tyson or someone else? They don't even know. So who is it Kai? Please do tell me. I really want to know."  
Hilary said voice now full of bitterness.

"Me." Kai said. Hilary looked at him to see if he was lying, but sure enough he wasn't. His eyes shown he was as serious as you can get. "Why?" Hilary asked. "Because you're my friend. And when I switched teams or ran off. You never judged me or looked down on me. You never stopped being there for me. Even when I refused to let anyone help me. You still tried." Kai said. "And the more you push away, the more I will pull you closer. Face it, you're stuck with me whether you like it or not." Kai said.

Hilary smiled. Tears were still falling from her eyes. Kai wiped them away. "Please Hilary go to the police with your mom and at least see what they can do about your dad." Kai said. There was a moment of silence. Hilary sighed. "Okay I'll go. I don't know how i'll make it through but I can try." Hilary said. "Good. Thanks." Kai replied. "Kai" Hilary said. "What?" Kai asked.  
"Will you go with me?" Hilary asked. Kai looked at her for a few seconds then shook his head. "Yeah I'll go with you" he said.

"Thanks Kai." Hilary said. Kai got up and helped Hilary up. She wiped the sand off of her. "Now lets get back your mom is probably wondering where you are." Kai stated. "Yeah lets go back." Hilary replied. They walked back to the hotel.

# 30 minutes later #

Kai and Hilary walked through the door of the hotel room. Hilary's mom was sitting on the couch talking to the Tala and the rest. When she seen Hilary she got up and ran to her daughter and held her tight."Hilary, sweetie if you dont want to go then I understand." Her mother said. Hilary looked to Kai before saying, "No mom its okay I'll go." Hilary said. "Are you sure?"  
Her mother asked. "Yeah I am." Hilary replied. Her mother smiled. "Okay then lets go." Her mother said. "Mom, Kai is gonna go with us."  
Hilary said. "Okay." Her mother replied, but not before looking at Kai and giving him a smile. Kai went over to Tala. Before Kai could say anything Tala spoke, "Go we will just stay around here and train." "Okay Bye." Kai said. They left.

HOW WAS IT? HOPE IT WAS GOOD.

THANKS FOR READING! PLEASE REVIEW!

NO FLAMES!

LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK! BE NICE THOUGH!

THANKS AGAIN TO EVERYONE FOR REVIEWING!

LATER DAYZ!

Britzkrieg Angel


	4. Living Arrangements

Yeah, yeah you know what this is. I don't even need to say it. 

Enjoy!

read and Review!

no flames!

Chapter 4 Living Arrangements

Visions of Hell

Hilary and Kai were walking out of the police station for a walk. Hilary's mother was still in there talking to the police.  
The police wasn't sure about what to do with the situation. They walked in silence. "Thanks for coming with me Kai." Hilary said.  
"Hey its no problem. Are you gonna tell the others?" Kai asked. "I don't know if I should. I really dont want to. Maybe I'll tell them in a few days or something." Hilary said. "Well if you want me to I'll be there when you tell them." Kai said. "Thanks Kai. I don't know what I would do without you."Hilary said starting to cry.

Kai stopped walking. And took Hilary's chin in his hand. "Hey, its okay. Don't worry about it." Kai said. "I cant Kai.  
I'm afraid that he'll come back." Hilary said. Kai just looked at her. Never had he seen her like this minus last night. "Hilary look at me." Kai said. She looked at him with tears streaming down her pale face. He felt bad for her. He took her in his arms.  
"Its okay Hilary. I'm here for you. Remember that." Kai said. "I will. But what am I supposed to do. I keep having all these flashbacks of last night. And I can't keep going on." Hilary said pulling away from Kai. But he pulled her back. "Look I know its hard. It has to be. But you can't give up. You have so much to live for." Kai said. "Like what Kai?" Hilary said. "Your mom,  
your sister. And.." Kai said. "And what?" Hilary said. "Me. I need you here. To be honest." Kai said looking in her eyes.

Hilary smiled. "Kai I don't want-" Hilary started ,but was stopped with a finger on her lips. "Its not pity. You know I don't give pity. I meant what I said." Kai said. Hilary just looked up at him. She removed his finger from her lips. They just looked at eachother for a while. They started to edge closer and closer. Until they both met in a soft, sweet, gentle kiss.  
Neither pulling away. They continued to kiss for a few minutes. When they pulled apart. Kai just held her and kissed her forehead.

Kai's Pov

'What am I doing? This isn't like me. But its not pity. Maybe I really do feel something for her. Its not so bad. We understand eachother. And I like the feeling of her in my arms. But I want to kill the man who raped her. If I do find the man who did this to her, he will pay dearly for what he has done. But for now I'll enjoy this with Hilary. I wonder if she feels the same. I don't want to push things with her afterall she was just raped last night. I don't want her to feel like I am taking advantage of her.'  
Kai thought.

Hilary pulled away from Kai and yes he was disappointed about it too. "Kai, why did you kiss me?" Hilary asked. "I'm not sure." Kai said. "Oh" Hilary said a little disappointed and looked a little hurt too. "Why do you ask?" Kai asked. "Oh no reason"  
Hilary said. "Hilary you're a terrible liar. Now tell me why do you want to know." Kai said. "Kai I'm serious there's no reason"  
Hilary said starting to walk off but Kai grabbed her hand and held it. "Don't go." Kai said. "Why?" Hilary asked. "Because maybe I want you here and besides your mom will be out soon." He replied. "Right." Hilary said. Kai was still holding her hand not wanting to let go.

A few minutes later...

Hilary's mother came out of the police station. Kai let go of Hilary's hand. "Well sweety they are going to put a restraining order on your father.  
But I still don't think it is safe for you to go home to my mothers. I'm sending your sister away to my fathers. I don't know a place for you to stay though." Her mother said. "She can stay with me." Kai said. "Are you sure Kai I mean I don't to impose or anything"  
Hilary said. "Its no big. the team won't care." Kai replied. "Well then I guess I should go home and get some of my stuff"  
Hilary said. "Yes well then lets go by the house." Hilary's mother said. They got in the vehicle and drove to the house.

After Hilary got some of her stuff. And Kai had called the team to let them know and they were fine with it. They left.  
When they got to the hotel. Hilary said goodbye to her mother and her mother thanked Kai. She left. They walked in the hotel room.  
Bryan was arguing with Ian over what to eat. Spencer was keeping score over who was winning each fight. Tala was commenting on how stupid they were. Kai showed Hilary to his room. (yes she is staying in the same room with him.) She put her stuff down.

Kai was still standing in the doorway. He walked over to Hilary and put his hand on her shoulder. She jumped a little and turned around. She looked at Kai. "What is it Kai?" Hilary asked. "Nothing. But we better get to the other room before Ian and Bryan kill eachother over what to eat." Kai said. "Would they really?" Hilary asked. "You haven't a clue." Kai said.

They walked in the other room. "Who's winning?" Hilary asked. "Bryan." Spencer replied. "They are both so stupid." Tala said.  
"So they are fighting over what to eat." Hilary said. "Yep" Spencer replied. "Well why don't you just order take-out." Hilary suggested.  
Bryan and Ian stopped arguing. "Now why didn't I think of that" Ian said. "You mean you think." Bryan said. "Oh shutup" Ian said.  
Hilary laughed. Kai smirked. "Hilary do you know the number for a take-out place?" Tala asked. "Yeah, here I'll go order." Hilary said.  
"Uh you don't know what we like." Bryan said. "Thats okay just trust me on this one." Hilary said.

About ten minutes later there was a knock on the door. Hilary went and answered the door Tala went with her. He paid of course.  
Hilary took the food. "Smells good." Ian hollered. Bryan and Spencer rolled there eyes. With that they sat down and Hilary gave them their food.

HOW WAS IT? I KNOW IT WAS SHORT SORRY! I DONT HAVE A LOT OF TIME RIGHT NOW! NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE LONGER! I PROMISE!

THANK YOU FOR READING!

NO FLAMES!

LATER DAYZ!

Blitzkrieg ANGEL


	5. Food Fight

HEY EVERYONE! IM BACK! 

ENJOY!

OH AND THIS CONTINUES WHERE CHAPTER 4 LEFT OFF. I LIKE THE WAY THIS IS GONNA TURN OUT.

CHAPTER 5 FOOD FIGHT

Visions OF HELL

Hilary was giving everyone their food. "So exactly what is this?" Tala asked. "Well its a little bit of everything. Stir-fry,  
eggrolls, teriyaki noodles, and some other things. Its really good." HIlary said. "Okay just get what you want theres enough for everyone." Hilary said. Everyone picked what they wanted. Hilary got teriyaki noodles and shrimp fried rice.

Everything was going good until Ian who seen pea on the table from his chicken fried rice. He flicked it and it hit Tala in the face. Hilary and Spencer seen this and they started laughing. Kai smirked. Bryan about choked. Tala however wasnt laughing. Ian was rolling with laughter. "So you think this is funny. HUH?" Tala said. Everyone stopped laughing. Tala took Ian's chicken fried rice and dumped it on his head. Everyone started to laugh. Ian took some teriyaki noodles and threw them but Tala ducked and guess who it hit. Yep, Kai right in the face. Hilary busted out in laughter. Kai glared at her.

He then took her noodles and dumped them on her. This got Hilary mad. She took Kai's food and threw however some missed and hit Spencer and Bryan. Then they took their food and started throwing it. Ian was rolling with laughter at this. They threw eggrolls at him. He ran to the kitchen part of their room. (its kinda like the biggest room at the hotel so they have a kitchen area.) Everyone ran after him. Hilary found a ketchup bottle and grinned evilly. Kai grabbed some hotsauce. Tala grabbed some mustard. Bryan some whip-cream. Spencer some barbeque sauce. Yep, now to say that Ian was terrified just wouldn't describe it.

Ian looked horrified at the sight. Just then they started the squirting. In no time at all Ian was covered. Ian ran out of the room.  
Now Spencer and Bryan hadnt forgotten about Hilary throwing her food. They wanted revenge...again. They covered her with whip-cream and barbeque sauce. Tala and Kai started to laugh. So she took her ketchup and covered them with it. Kai and Tala did the same. Now in no time they were all covered with ketchup,mustard,whip-cream,barbeque sauce, and hotsauce. They were currently on the floor laughing.

"That was fun, but Tala I'm afraid I'm gonna have to kill you" Hilary said. "Why me?" Tala asked. "Because I hate mustard"  
Hilary replied. "So do I but it was still fun." Tala said. "Really. Well then here." Hilary said at that moment she grabbed the mustard bottle and ketchup bottle and squirted them directly into Tala's mouth. He looked as if he was about to puke he ran to the bathroom. Kai started to get but Hilary pulled him right back down. "And you. You threw noodles on me." Hilary said.  
"Yeah so." Kai replied. Hilary took ketchup and hotsauce this time and squirted them all over Kai. He took the bottles from her and did the same to her. Bryan and Spencer were currently trying to leave, but unfortnuately they would not. Hilary and Kai got up and grabbed their weapons and once again covered them.

20 minutes later

Hilary and Kai and Tala were cleaning up. There were two bathrooms so Bryan and Spencer were taking a shower. Hilary and Tala would be last. Then Kai. Ten minutes later Bryan and Spencer were done so Tala and Hilary left to go and take their showers.  
When everyone was done with taking their showers they sat down. "So who won?" Ian asked who about ten minutes before came out of hiding. "Thats easy I did." Hilary said. "Haha. NO you didnt." Tala said. "Oh yes I did." Hilary replied. "Now we all know who really won and that would be me" Kai said. They all had an argument over who won the food fight. When all was said and done it came out to be that no one won. Ian however swore he would get revenge on them. One way or another.

It was now about 1:38 a.m. Everyone was tired so they went to bed. Hilary got dressed in her white tank top with black letters that said 'Warped Perspective'. She put on black shorts to go with it. She put her hair up in a ponytail. And walked to the bed that she would be sharing with Kai. It was a big bed too. Kai was already ready for bed. He was in like baggy black pajama pants. No shirt on. (thats good to think of) Hilary took notice of Kai' nice chest. Kai took notice of Hilary's body.  
They both got into bed.

Everything was quiet and still. Until Hilary's muffled cries could be heard. They weren't loud so they didn't quite yet wake Kai up. But the tossing and turning for Hilary began. In her dream or nightmare you could say the rape was happening all over again. The beating, the cutting. The cries for help but no one coming to stop the man. It was so real to Hilary.  
Kai felt Hilary's tossing and turning and woke up. "Hilary wake up." Kai said shaking her. She snapped up. She was crying.

She looked at Kai and hugged him she clunged to him for seemed like dear life. She was trembling in fear and Kai knew it.  
He held her tight. He rocked her back and forth. Now you could say the position was like this. If Kai had been standing the way he would be holding her would be bridal style. Thats how bad it was. Eventually when she calmed down she laid on back on the bed but at the same time she was really close to Kai. But he didnt mind. IN fact he liked it. Hilary was looking into his eyes.

"I'm sorry." Hilary said in a trembling voice. "Sorry for what?" Kai asked. "For putting you through this." she replied.  
"Hilary its okay. Don't worry about it." Kai said wiping her tears away. She kinda smiled at him. He kind of smiled back this is Kai afterall.  
He gave her a quick kiss on the lips. "Go to sleep, I'll wait till your asleep before I go back to sleep." Kai said. "Okay."  
Hilary said. She layed her head on Kai's chest and put her arms around him. Kai kinda was shocked at this but got over it.

Kai kept his word. He stayed awake till he heard Hilary's steady breathing. Then he let sleep overcome him. However,  
as the night went on. Kai wrapped his arms around Hilary in a protecting manner.

HOW WAS IT? I HOPE THAT YOU ALL LIKE IT.

PLEASE REVIEW. NO FLAMES!

HAVE A NICE DAY!

LATER DAYZ!

Blitzkrieg Angel


	6. The pain just won't go away

HEY EVERYONE HERES THE newly revised chapter. 

ENJOY!

CHAPTER 6 THE PAIN JUST WON'T GO AWAY

Visions OF HELL

Kai had been awake for nearly an hour by now but couldn't get up due to the fact that Hilary had her arms wrapped around him tightly and she showed no signs of letting go or easing up anytime soon. Not that Kai really minded though afterall he did sort of like her and this was practically the only time she really got any rest without having a nightmare. So he just layed there looking up at the ceiling.

About probably 30 minutes later Hilary woke up. She took in the area around her. She looked up at Kai. "Hey Kai." she said.  
said. "Hey sleep well?" he asked. "Umm yeah I think. You?" she replied. "Yeah well it was okay. I've been up for over an hour now."  
He said. "Oh well why didn't you get up?" Hilary asked. "Because you had a tight grip on me and I didn't want to wake you up"  
He replied. Hilary blushed. "Oh gosh sorry about that." She said looking down noticing that she was still holding onto Kai and staring now at his bare chest. She blushed an even deeper red than before.

Kai took notice of this and smirked. He lifted Hilary's face up and looked into her eyes. "Kai." Hilary said. "What?"  
He replied. "Do you have any feelings for me?" she asked. Kai looked taken back. 'I can't tell her, not now. She has too much going on right now. Even though I do have feelings for her I can't let her know not yet.' he thought to himself.

"No I don't. Well just as a friend for you anyway." Kai said. "Oh okay. Umm so yeah I'm gonna go and get dressed." Hilary said.  
Kai just looked at her. 'Great now I have upset her. Nice going Kai. Wait since when did I start talking to myself? Great another problem.' Kai thought. Kai got up and decided to change in his room since Hilary was in the bathroom changing.

A few minutes later, Hilary came out of the bathroom. Her brown hair straight of course. She was wearing a black shirt with silver letters that read 'DYING ANGEL' on the front then on the back it said,'DYING ON THE INSIDE' The shirt also had grey wings with white tips. She had on a black pair of jeans. With black converse shoes. She put on some silver eyeshadow with black mascara and eyeliner and some clear lipgloss. All in all she looked good. Kai thought about it when he seen her.

Kai had on a black muscle shirt with dark blue letters that read, 'BORN TO KILL YOU ALL'. He had semi-baggy blue jeans and black shoes on. All in all he looked good as well. Now they both had not walked in the hallway yet so none of the others seen them yet.

Hilary was putting her things in her bag. When Kai walked over to her. "Hilary about what I said earlier. I didn't mean to offend you or upset you if I did." Kai said. "You didn't I understand. It doesn't matter but I really wish you would quit playing with my emotions like that. It really confuses me." Hilary said kind of in a cold tone. " Look I'm not sure what I really feel for you." Kai said. Hilary chuckled. Kai had a look of confusion on his face. "You know what Kai lets just forget that last night didn't happen okay. That you never kissed me okay? That way you can go back to being you and the same with me"  
Hilary said looking at Kai.

Hilary walked over to the bedroom door. "Where are you going?" Kai asked. "Out for a walk." Hilary replied. "Look Hilary"  
Kai started to say. "Look Kai its okay really." Hilary said. She was starting to open the door when Kai stopped her. "NO, listen to me. Why are you acting like this?" Kai asked. "I just don't feel good okay." Hilary said. "No thats not it. Tell me the truth."  
Kai said. "Okay you wanna know whats wrong? Well where to start? Hmm... lets think maybe having all the nightmares that I keep having.  
Or maybe the feelings that I'm having now because you can't make up your mind. So tell me Kai is that good enough for you." Hilary asked she was starting to cry.

"Hilary, look I know its hard, but you can make it through this." Kai said. "Will you please stop with that? I can't don't you see that. I'm too weak for this. I can't take all this anymore. I have held it in for so long and now it has finally caught up with me and now I can't take it anymore Kai." Hilary was about to say more, but Kai pressed his lips against hers.

They had been kissing for a few seconds when Hilary pushed him away. For a second he looked a little hurt by her actions.  
"You see Kai thats what I'M talking about. Now tell me now do you have any feelings for me whatsoever?" Hilary asked. Kai looked at her for a few seconds, then looked to the ground. "HiLary," he started but Hilary dashed out the room figuring that the answer would be the same as last time. Without thinking Kai took off after her. Now the Blitzkreig boys were just getting up and they seen two fast moving things pass by them. Ian was thrown off balance and was currently cussing in Russian.

Hilary was running as fast as she could. "Hilary stop!" Kai shouted. After minutes of Kai shouting at her. She finally did stop running. "What?" She asked him. "Let me finish." Kai said. "Why so you can tell me that you don't have any feelings for me?" Hilary said. "No so that I can tell you that I love you." Kai said. Hilary stood there shocked. "Why didn't you say anything before?" Hilary asked. "Because I didn't want to say anything because I felt that maybe you didn't need all this right now"  
Kai said. Hilary smiled at him. "Your wrong." Hilary said. Kai just looked at her. "About what?" he asked. "About the fact that I don't need that right now. Because I do need you. And it helps knowing that you're there with me." Hilary said.

"And," Hilary started. "And What?" Kai said. "I love you too." Hilary replied. With that said. Kai kissed her and she kissed back. Now someone was watching in the shadows seeing the two teenagers kiss. He took one last glance at the two before walking away. "I'll see you soon Hilary. I haven't even began to fully have my fun with you. If you thought that was the only time we would spend together you thought wrong." The man said walking away with a evil smirk on his face.

HOW WAS IT? I KNOW IT SUCKED! BUT IM SORRY! I PROMISE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE BETTER.

SO PLEASE FORGIVE ME!

AND NO FLAMES! THANK YOU!

HAVE A NICE DAY!

LATER DAYZ!

Blitzkrieg Angel


	7. Turn of Events

Not much to say about this one. 

ENJOY!

CHAPTER 7 TURN OF EVENTS

VISIONS OF HELL

Hilary and Kai walked back to the hotel room. When they got in there they noticed Ian running for his life from Bryan.  
Tala was sitting on the couch working on his blade acting like nothing was happening. Spencer was working on his blade as well.  
Hilary and Kai just looked around. "So uh whats the problem now?" Hilary asked. "Oh nothing much just the normal morning routine.  
Ian says something that ticks Bryan off and Bryan now wants to kill him." Tala said. Hilary smiled. Kai shook his head. "Well what did he do this time?" Kai asked. "Well Bryan was sitting at the table thinking about something and Ian started to annoy him and Bryan told him to shutup but he wouldn't so Bryan said im gonna kill you and Ian said you wouldn't dare and there you have it"  
Spencer said.

Just then the phone rang. "I'll go get it. It might be my mom." Hilary said. She picked up the phone. "Hello" she said.  
"Hello Hilary." The voice said on the other line. Hilary recognized the voice but couldn't think of who it was. "Who is this?"  
Hilary asked in a sudden serious tone. The others were paying attention now. Even Bryan and Ian who were still having the little disagreement were now paying attention. "What its been a few days since you seen or heard from me and you don't remember me."  
The voice said on the other line. "Look I don't know what your talking about." Hilary said looking worried. "Hilary I'm the man that took your innocence away." The voice chuckled. Hilary had tears forming in her eyes.

"Look I don't know what sick game your playing, but you had best leave me alone" Hilary said. The man chuckled. "Now, now you shouldn't make demands Hilary even when your so easily overpowered." The man said. Hilary was silent. "What didn't think I would remember? Well think again. I do I remember everything. How you cried out and fought so much. I remember it all. It was quite amusing." The man said. Hilary now had tears streaming down her face. Kai walked over to Hilary and took the phone from her.

"Who is this?" Kai asked. "The man that stole your little girlfriends innocence Kai. Oh and to let you know she screamed for you, but everytime she did I hit her. It was altogether amusing." The voice said. "Look if you call here again or you come near her again I'll kill you do you hear me." Kai said in a deadly tone. The voice laughed then the line went dead.

Hilary was crying Kai hugged her. Tala looked at Kai and mouthed 'Was it him?' Kai nodded his head. Tala shook his head.  
Kai led Hilary back to the bedroom. She sat on the bed. And Kai sat beside her. "Kai what am I gonna do? I can't take it if he finds me. I can't go through that again." Hilary said tears still streaming down her pale face. Her voice shakey. Kai put his arms around his girlfriend and held her tight. "Hilary listen to me I won't let that happen to you again. I promise. I will stay with you day and night if I have to. I won't let anything or anyone hurt you again."Kai said. He gently kissed Hilary's forehead.

She looked up at him and smiled at him. He wiped away her tears. "I love you Kai." Hilary said. "I know. I love you too."  
Kai replied. Their lips met in a sweet kiss. She put her arms around his neck and he put his arms around her waist. They kissed for a few more seconds before pulling away. Kai layed back on the bed. Hilary layed back with him only she rested her head on his chest he gently ran his fingers through her hair. "Kai." Hilary said breaking the silence. "Yeah." Kai replied. "Promise me you'll never leave me no matter what." Hilary said. "I promise I won't" Kai replied. A little while later they fell asleep.  
Well Hilary did anyway. Kai stayed with her for about an hour before he got up and gently covered her up and walked out the room.

Kai walked to the room with the rest Blitzkreig boys were in. They all looked up when he came in. "How is she?" Tala asked. "She's fine and she is asleep so let her rest for a while. She has been having a hard time sleeping. So just let her sleep."Kai said. "Thats fine. So the guy on the phone I'm guessing that was the man who raped her." Bryan said. "Thats right"  
Kai said. "Well do you think he'll try and come here for her." Spencer asked. "I'm not sure." Kai said. "Well if he does I think we can handle him." Ian said. "What are you talking about midget?" Bryan asked. Ian was getting mad. "Save itfor later Hilary is asleep remember." Tala said. They stopped.

I'LL JUST LEAVE IT THERE I KNOW ITS SHORT BUT I'M SORRY! I WILL UPDATE SOON I PROMISE! IF IT SUCKS I'M SORRY!  
I LOVE YOU ALL!

THANKS FOR REVIEWING AND READING!

REVIEW PLEASE! NO FLAMES!

LATER DAYZ!

Blitzkrieg Angel


	8. Unspoken Fears

HEY EVERYONE! YAY A NEW CHAPTER! SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING! ANYWAY ONWARD TO THE NEW CHAPTER! LOL! 

BRYAN'S ANGEL: ONWARD WITH THE CHAPTER!

ENJOY!

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN BEYBLADE JUST THE PLOT. I DONT OWN LACUNA COIL'S SONG Daylight Dancer EITHER. SO DON'T SUE ME! OR BEWARE MY YAMI'S AND INSANE EVIL PERSONALITIES WILL COME AFTER YOU! Also I don't own Avenged Sevenfold's song Clairvoyant Disease.

CHAPTER 8 UNSPOKEN FEARS

Visions of Hell

Hilary woke up and glanced around only to find that Kai was not beside her or in the room. She got up and walked out the room. The phone rang. Hilary was a little scared to answer it and also it looked as if the guys were training outside.  
Hilary went to the phone and with much hesitation she picked up the phone. "Hello" Hilary said. "Hilary, hey its Rei" Rei said.  
Hilary sighed with relief. "Hey Rei" Hilary said. "So, uh how have you been? Your mom called us and told us about you know."  
Rei said. "I'm doing okay and I'm sorry that I didn't tell you myself." Hilary said. "No, its okay we understand. I mean you were really upset and I think we were at fault too for not noticing it." Rei said. "No, thats not true! I just couldn't tell you guys.  
I didn't want things to change." Hilary said.

"I'm glad you're okay. Do you want to talk to Tyson?" Rei asked. "Yeah.It was nice talking to you Rei" Hilary said.  
"Yeah same here." Rei replied. "Hilary." Tyson's voice sounded a little worried. "Hey, Tyson its good to talk to you." Hilary said.  
"Same here. Are you okay?" Tyson asked. "I'm fine. I miss you guys a lot. Hey, do you think you guys could maybe come over for a little while?" Hilary asked. "Do you think your uhh roommates will mind?" His voice kinda holding a hint of joking in it.  
Hilary smiled. "They won't care you knowwhere its at right?" Hilary replied. "Yeah your mom told us. We'll be there soon. Bye" Tyson said.

"Bye." Hilary said. They hung up. Hilary knew that it would take a while for Tyson and the others to get here so she decided to get out her cd player and listen to a little music. She put in her Lacuna Coil cd 'Coma Lies'. She turned it on song number 3. The song was called 'Daylight Dancer' and in a lot of ways Hilary could relate to the words.

/Answer me, it can't be so hard Cry to relieve what's in your heart Desolation, grief and agony/

/Trying to move down in this grave Trying to believe in every faith As another bridge to clarity/

/Want to stay another way/

The song really reminded Hilary of what she had been going through. She loved all the songs on the cd because in a way she could relate to everyone of them.

/Take another chance to find a distant sanity and turn your pain in truth Take another chance to fight a different enemy and try to free it/

/Dance with me,  
it can't be so hard Time to reveal what's in your heart Desolation grief and agony/

/Walking through a life decayed while you're repeating your mistakes There's another chance to try to get away/

/Take another chance to find a distant sanity and turn your pain in truth Take another chance to fight a different enemy and try to free it/

Hilary decided to put another cd in. Which was her Avenged Sevenfold cd. Waking the Fallen. To put it on number 11. The song is called. 'Clairvoyant Disease'. This song is really the song Hilary could relate to.

/Dust begins to fall, to the ground The air is cold and thin Thoughts are haunting me as I look around This will never end and I'll bleed forever/

This verse reminded Hilary of how she felt of how the pain will never go away and that there is nothing that no one can do to stop the pain or the memories.

/Dont acknowledge right, just dwell on wrong This spot in hell's where I belong I've come so far - it's been so long Dont know why it started or where it came from/

/Outside shell is strong - confident But slowly eats away Like a man plagued with disease, I try to fight through my pores it seems to seep.  
I'll bleed forever/

/And you sit there and do nothing YOu're content with doing nothing/

/There's nowhere to run and hide when you're living to die Stuck alone, inside your head better off dead The phone would ring in the empty house,  
no one's around/

/But in my life, I wanted more, I needed more I taste more/

With the song over it made Hilary think. The lyric's 'there's nowhere to run and hide when you're living to die. Stuck alone, inside your head better off dead.' Made Hilary think about death. ' I wonder. It's stupid really wanting to die for no apparent reason, but my situation was different she had a reason but could I really do that to my family and friends.  
To Kai? I don't know. I love him with all my heart but I don't think that I can fully be open with him at this rate that I'm going.  
I just don't think he could be happy with me.' Hilary thought.

Hilary opened her eyes and got up off the couch. Just then Kai and the others came in the room. Hilary didn't notice them come in. But Kai seemed to notice something about her facial expression. Kai walked to the room he shared with Hilary. He walked in without knocking. Hilary was sitting on the bed. She seemed to be writing something. Kai walked over to her. "Hilary."  
Kai said. No answer. He walked in front of her. He put his hands on hers. She looked up. She had tears in her eyes. "Hilary what's wrong?" Kai asked. "Just thinking about somethings." Hilary said. "Like what?" Kai asked. "Well for one I wanted to tell you that Tyson and the others are coming over to see me. I hope you don't mind." Hilary said.

"No I don't mind and neither will the others. What else?" Kai said. "I want to see my little sister Kai. I haven't seen her in a few days. I need to see her." Hilary said. "Okay well, call your mom and get her to bring her over." Kai said.  
"Really?" Hilary said. "Yeah." Kai shook his head yes in response. Hilary hugged him tight.

Meanwhile in another place...

"So, the two adults were murdered and it looks as if the girl was kidnapped by her father." A man in a police uniform said.  
"Yeah we uh need to notify the other sibling." The other replied. "Alright then lets go. Its not gonna be easy though." the older looking man said. "Yeah, I know but she deserves to know poor girl not only was raped but now her little sister kidnapped,but her mother and grandmother are both dead." The younger one said. "Yeah, but we better take the ransom note he left." The older one said. "Yeah, well lets get going." The younger one said.

I THINK I WILL JUST LEAVE IT THERE FOR NOW. HOW WAS IT? I HOPE IT WAS GOOD.

THANKS TO EVERYONE FOR REVIEWING.

THANK YOU FOR READING EVEN IF YOU DONT REVIEW. AS MUCH AS I WOULD APPRECIATE IT IF YOU DONT I CANT STOP YOU BUT THANK YOU FOR READING NONETHELESS.

NO FLAMES!

REVIEW PLEASE!

LATER DAYZ!

Blitzkrieg Angel


	9. Sanity Seeping One Teardrop at a time

HEY EVERYONE! I DECIDED to revise yet again another chapter. Okay now you probably won't get a new chapter till tomorrow. Of course those who have already read this know of what I am talking about. 

ENJOY!

THANKS TO EVERYONE FOR REVIEWING!

OH YEAH TO LET EVERYONE KNOW I AM NOT GONNA HAVE HILARY AND KAI SPLIT UP. THEY WILL STAY TOGETHER. BUT THERE MIGHT BE SOME OBSTACLES THAT STAND IN THEIR WAY THOUGH. NOT SPOILING ANYTHING THOUGH!

WARNING: OKAY NOW LOOK I KNOW A LOT OF THINGS HAVE ALREADY HAPPENED TO HILARY WELL'S THERE'S MORE. SO THIS CHAPTER KAI IS GONNA READ SOMETHING THAT HILARY WROTE.

DISCLAIMER: I OWN THE POEM THAT HILARY 'WROTE' IN THE STORY. I DID NOT WRITE IT FOR THE STORY I THOUGHT OF IT A WHILE BACK WHEN I WAS REALLY DEPRESSED AND I WANTED SOLELY TO BE ALONE (NOT THAT I DONT WANT TO STILL BE ALONE). SO NO STEALING MY WRITING!

CHAPTER 9 SANITY SEEPING AWAY ONE TEAR AT A TIME

Visions OF HELL

IF THIS OFFENDS ANYONE WHO HAPPENS TO READ THIS STORY IM SORRY. THIS IS JUST MY WAY TO RELEASE MY FEELINGS THAT IM NOT SHOWING OR TELLING TO ANYONE! YEAH IM THE LONER TYPE I LIKE IT THAT WAY. ANYWAY ON WITH THE CHAPTER!

Hilary and Kai were just sitting on the bed. When they heard a knock. "You go get that I need to do something real quick."  
Kai said. "Okay." Hilary said a confused look on her face. She gave Kai a kiss on the cheek then left out the room. When she was gone Kai shut the door. He went to Hilary's bag and took out the notebook Hilary had been writing in earlier. He didn't have to open it, it was already on the page. It was a pretty good bit of writing. 'She probably has been writing on this for a while'  
Kai thought.

Kai started reading the page with Hilary's writing on it.

/I'm lost I'm broken I'm bound to this Hell/  
/I can't take it. I feel so alone. Even when I'm around my friends I feel like nobody's there/  
/I can't trust anyone. I hate my life. I hate the world. The world hates me/  
/Not that I care anymore. Or wait let me think did I ever care/  
/Not likely/  
/They say that sleep is just away to escape temporarily the pain that we feel/  
/Death is the only release/  
/But still I wonder if I let myself slip away into eternal darkness, would anyone notice/  
/Who cares? I think I still do. I can't decide/  
/I love him, I know I do, but how can I live knowing that I'm pathetic and weak. I'm so easily overpowered/  
/I have morals and I stick to them but for that reason I'm not liked. Not that it matters anyway/  
/I've lost all hope of escaping this nightmare, there is no hope for me/  
/When I die, who? Who will call out my name and lead me to my home for eternity/  
/Will it be the home of eternal flames. Or the home of eternal light/  
/God help me, I feel so alone. I feel as though I'm slipping away slowly but surely/  
/My sanity is seeping away one teardrop at a time/

The page ended there. Kai was shocked. How could Hilary think so things? Does she want to die? 'I can't let that happen'  
Kai thought to himself. Kai put up the notebook and walked out of the room. Hilary was in the living room with Rei, Max, Ian,  
Tyson, TAla, Spencer, and Bryan. They were talking. Tyson seen Kai come in the room. "Hey Kai" Tyson said. "Hey Tyson" Kai said.  
"How ya been?" Max asked him. "Fine." Kai answered. Tala noticed something strange about Kai's tone. Sure Kai normally acted this way but this time it seemed a little different.

"So Hil how is it to be staying with these guys?" Tyson asked. Hilary smiled. "It's great. I love it especially when Bryan and Ian get into it." Hilary said. Bryan smirked. Ian folded his arms across his chest and started to pout. The others laughed.  
"Thats not fair Hilary its not my fault." Ian said. "Don't worry about it Ian I was only joking!"Hilary said.

"Yeah midget! Don't get so offensive over it!" Bryan said. "Go jump off a bridge Bryan!" Ian said. The others just watched in amusement at the two teenagers. Meanwhile while the others were watching Bryan and Ian. Kai and TAla stepped outside to talk.

"So what's up Kai?" TAla asked. "Its Hilary" Kai replied. "What about her?" Tala asked. "I read something that she wrote and it wasnt too good. Its like she wants to die or something." Kai said. Tala put a hand on Kai's shoulder. "Look its probably just a phase that she is going through. She has been through a lot afterall. Just keep a close watch on her." Tala said.  
Kai shook his head in agreement. "Yeah thanks." Kai said. "No problem." Tala said. They walked back inside. "Hey where did you two go?" Spencer asked. "Just outside to talk a bit thats all." Tala replied.

"So what did we miss?" Kai asked. "Well Bryan and Ian were telling eachother to do things like jump off a bridge or get hit in the head with a two by four. Or even stand in the middle of a busy highway." Hilary said. "Yeah that was a great one."  
Rei said. Bryan stood up. "Why thank you. I can win that kind of battle against Ian anyday." Bryan said.

The others laughed. Just then there was a knock at the door. "Now who could that be?" Hilary asked. Hilary walked to the door and opened. There stood two cops. "Can we speak with you Ms. Tatibana?" One of them asked. "Yes sir." Hilary replied. She looked to the others. "I'll be back in just a second." Hilary said and the others nodded their heads. She walked outside and shut the door behind her.

"Okay now what is it that you need to speak with me about? Is it about the charges against my father have you caught him yet"  
Hilary asked. The officers shook their heads. "We are sorry ms., but no." they said. "Well then what is it?" Hilary asked.  
The police officers took off their hats. "We are sorry ms. but-" the officers started.

"So who do you think she is talking to?" Tyson asked. "Not sure." Rei replied. Whoever it was Kai had a feeling that something was terribly wrong. And he didn't like it one bit. It was about five minutes before Hilary walked through the door.

"So who was that Hilary?" Max said with a smile on his face but the smile quickly faded when he seen Hilary's face. She had tears in her eyes. "That was the cops." Hilary said. "What did they want?" Kai asked walking to Hilary. "To tell me that last night m-my f-f-father snuck into my grandmother's house and killed both her and my mother. And he kidnapped my little sister."  
Hilary said nearly falling to her knees. But Kai caught her. She was crieing full out now. Kai was just holding her and rocking her back and forth. The others were in a state of not knowing what to do or for that matter what to say. So they just stayed frozen in place.

HOW WAS IT? I HOPE YOU ALL LIKED IT. NEXT I'LL TRY AND UPDATE WHATEVER LIFE THROWS AND BROKEN ANGEL.

NO FLAMES!

IF ANY OF YOU HAVE ANY QUESTIONS JUST EMAIL ME OR WRITE/ASK IN THE REVIEW AND I WILL POST SOMETHING TO ANSWER IT!

THANK YOU FOR READING!

LATER DAYZ!

Blitzkrieg AnGeL


	10. Crimson Red

HEY EVERYONE! HERES THE NEW CHAPTER! I HOPE THAT YOU ALL LIKE IT! 

WARNING:THIS CHAPTER IS REALLY GONNA FOCUS IN HILARY'S POINT OF VIEW. AND SOME OF THE THINGS THAT SHE WILL THINK OR EVEN SAY OR EVEN DO WILL DEFINITELY BE CONSIDERED ANGSTY. SO BEWARE! I HAVE WARNED YOU!

NO FLAMES!

THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS!

BE NICE!

READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!

CHAPTER 10 CRIMSON RED

VISIONS OF HELL

NOTE: THIS CHAPTER TAKES PLACE LIKE TWO DAYS AFTER SHE FOUND OUT ABOUT HER GRANDMOTHER AND MOTHER SO BEAR WITH ME!

NORMAL POV

"So has she come out of the room yet?" Rei asked. "No she hasn't. I'm really worried about her. She won't eat or drink anything.  
She just lays on the bed and listens to music and writes. She won't even talk to me." Kai replied. With that Tyson got up.  
The others looked at him. "Tyson what are you doing?" Max asked. "Going to see Hilary." He replied. "But she doesn't want to see anyone Ty." Max said. "Look I know that, but when my friends are in the roughest and toughest of times I have to come through for them and Hilary is no exception to that." Tyson said. "Tyson she needs to time to herself." Rei said. "No right now she needs us. But look just give me a shot at talking to her. We have been friends for like most of our lives. I feel like I need to do something for her." Tyson said. Walking to the bedroom.

Just then they heard a shatter coming from the bedroom. They all ran to the bedroom.

(NOTE: THIS NEXT THING ARE IN HILARY'S POV. THESE EVENTS ARE TAKING PLACE WHILE THE OTHERS ARE TALKING SO KEEP THAT IN MIND.)

HILARY'S POV

'I see it. It keeps on pouring out of the tear in my flesh. It sort of intrigues me at how and why. Yeah I know what your thinking I've lost it. But I haven't. I've just come to realize that death is the only way that I can escape the Hell I live in. I see myself in the mirror. I hate what I see. I'm weak, useless, pathetic.' At that point Hilary was angry too angry to control her actions. She took the side of her fist and shattered the mirror. Making her have two tears in her flesh.

A few seconds later.

Kai and the others came rushing into the bedroom and then rushed to the bathroom. Tyson and Kai both tried to turn the knob but the door was locked. They wasted no time in busting down the door. When the door was on the floor and they walked in. What they seen shocked them to no ends. There was Hilary standing in amidst a pile of broken glass. A bloody razor at her feet. And both her hands/arms were bleeding. She just looked at them with such hurt in her eyes. "Hilary why?" Kai asked in what almost sounded like he was hurt. "I wanted to end it all. I know that I can't make you happy Kai and I don't want to burden any of you with my problems anymore."Hilary said.

"Hilary your not burdening us with your problems your our friend. We care about you and we want to help." Rei said. Kai tried to step forward to her. But Hilary backed away. Stepping in her own blood and stepping on the broken shards of the mirror.  
She started to cry. "I'm so sorry. I hate myself for not being strong. I live with it everyday! And now that my sister is gone she might as well be dead! My father will just kill her and then he'll kill me! Then the man will come and rape me again. AND I REFUSE TO GO THROUGH THAT AGAIN. I WILL DIE BEFORE I ALLOW THAT TO HAPPEN AGAIN!" Hilary said tears streaming down her face nonstop. By now she banging her fists on the counters and throwing things off the counter.The others just looked at her.

"Hil, look we have never thought you to be weak. You were always so willing to help anyone. You would never give into anything without a fight. And that is what makes you, you. You're not weak. And Hilary I swear that we will get your little sister back no matter what I have to do." Kai said in a serious tone. The others knodded their heads in agreement. Hilary looked at them. "Thanks guys but I don't think I can hold on much longer." Hilary said passing out. In other words falling to the front but Kai caught her in time.

"Rei go and get some washcloths and wet them." Kai said. Rei knodded and ran off. "Tala go and get the first aid kit"  
Kai said. Tala did the same. "Okay the rest of you just go and wait in the living room." Kai said. The others knodded and left for the living room. Tala and Rei came back with what they were told to get. Kai told them to go and wait with the others.

Kai tended to Hilary's wounds on her arms/hands and feet. He put the washcloth on her forehead. When Kai was done he put the first aid kit on the floor. And layed down beside Hilary. Gently stroking Hilary's cheek and brushing hair from Hilary's paler than normal cheeks. All the while he was thinking to himself how much he hated the fact that Hilary the one he loved was going through so much pain. Right now she looked like a sleeping angel. But he knew that his angel was bound to the hellish nightmare that she calls reality.

20 minutes later

Hilary started to stir. Kai was still awake and he watched her wake up. Hilary rose up the washcloth falling into her lap. She looked around to find Kai next to her. She just looked at him for the longest time. Then without warning she buried her head in Kai's chest he didn't mind though. He just held her. He rocked her back and forth. He just let her cry he knew she needed this. She had been needing this now more than ever. Sure she had cried before. But this different she was crieing a lot more intensely now.

HOW WAS IT? I HOPE THAT YOU ALL LIKED IT!

NO FLAMES PLEASE!

THANK YOU FOR READING!

PLEASE REVIEW! BE NICE THOUGH!

LATER DAYZ!

Blitzkrieg ANGEL


	11. Attacked by a Pillow

I AM SO SORRY EVERYONE! BUT HEY I'M UPDATING NOW! THIS CHAPTER IS SHORT BUT HEY IT'S AN UPDATE RIGHT? SO ANYWAY I HOPE YOU ENJOY! 

ENJOY!

DISCLAIMER: DO I REALLY NEED TO SAY IT? BECAUSE TO LET ALL OF YOU KNOW NO I DO NOT OWN BEYBLADE! YOU DON'T HAVE TO RUB IT IN!  
#WALKS AWAY#

CHAPTER 11 ATTACKED BY A PILLOW AND A PHONE CALL

Visions OF HELL

Hilary had calmed down from crieing. She was laying beside Kai. Who had his arms around her. Hilary finally sat up, after a while. "What is it Hilary?" Kai asked. "It's just that I don't know how I am supposed to get my sister back." Hilary said staring at her hands. Kai lifted her face to look at him. "We'll get her back Hilary I promise, we just have to think of where this jerk is at." Kai said. "Okay, where are the others?" Hilary asked. "In the other room." Kai replied. "Okay can we go in there?" Hilary asked.  
"Yeah come on." Kai replied.

When they walked in the other room, Tyson and Ian were counting with their eyes closed. Hilary walked over to them. She tapped Tyson on the shoulder. "Who is it?" Tyson asked. "It's me." Hilary replied. "Oh hey Hilary we were hoping you would come out soon,  
so that you could play hide and seek with us." Tyson said. Kai rolled his eyes. "Figures." he mumbled. Hilary nearly fell over.

"Okay well then I'll help you look for them, then I'll hide later." Hilary said shaking her head. "Alright let's get to looking for the others." Ian said. Kai just sat down on the couch. (this is Kai we are talking about. I can only do so much to him. Before I call it quits)  
Hilary, Tyson, and Ian split up to find them. There were only so many places they could hide.

Hilary walked towards the kitchen. She looked around and seen the table. She walked over to the table and lifted the tablecloth up.  
There she found Max and Rei. "Gee hey guys." Hilary said. "Hey Hilary feeling better?" Max asked. "Yeah, but I found you so come on."  
Hilary said. They got up. "Where are Tala, Bryan, and Spencer?" Hilary asked. "Not sure, but maybe they are or maybe in the bedrooms."Rei replied.

"Okay well then I'm gonna go look for them." Hilary said. "Okay well then we'll go into the sitting room." Max said. On the way to the bedrooms she saw Tyson and Ian. Now people this is Tyson and Ian so really think about this. They were sneaking around like they were spies or something. Hilary ignored them and just walked on a head to the bedrooms.

Tala's room was the first she saw so she went in. She looked around and went to the closet. She carefully and quietly opened the closet door.  
Nothing. Now little did Hilary know was that someone was watching her in this very room. And they were about to make their move.  
"Come out, come out wherever you are." Hilary said. She looked over to the bed. She smiled. 'Gotcha' she thought. She walked over to the bed. Just then someone jumped out. Hilary screamed like there was no tomorrow.

In a matter of seconds everyone came straight to Tala's room. When everyone got there, Hilary was on the floor laughing so hard she was crieing. Bryan was on the floor laughing. "What happened?" Tala asked. "I was looking for you guys, when I walked in here.I went to the closet no one was in there. So I started to look under the bed when Bryan jumped out. He scared me so I screamed." Hilary said inbetween crieing and laughter. "Yeah and then she attacked me with a pillow." Bryan said getting up.

"You people are weird." Ian said. "You should talk midget." Bryan replied. "What was that!" Ian asked. "Did I stutter?" Bryan shouted.  
"Go jump off a bridge Bryan!" Ian shouted. "How about I throw you off a bridge?" Bryan said. "You wouldn't dare!" Ian said.  
Bryan smirked. Ian's face went pale. In a matter of seconds Ian was running for his life.

Just then the phone rang. Hilary went to go and pick it up. She kind of hesitated when she picked it up. "Hello." she said.  
"Hello Hilary." the voice said. "Where is my sister?" she asked. "She is well. If you want to see her alive again then you'll have to make a deal." the man said. "What, what do you want?" she asked. "Well its very simple all I want is you my dear." The man on the other line said. Hilary took a deep breath and looked down then looked to her friends. Who looked at her with concern in their eyes. She prepaired herself to answer his question.

PLEASE REVIEW!

NO FLAMES!

LATER DAYZ!

Blitzkrieg Angel


	12. Answer and a Desperate Decision

WELL THERE IS NOT MUCH OF A WARNING IN THIS CHAPTER I DON'T THINK SO! BUT UMM THIS STORY WON'T BE A WHOLE LOT LONGER. PROBABLY ABOUT 20 CHAPTERS. I THINK. IT DEPENDS ON HOW EVERYTHING GOES!

DISCLAIMER: YOU KNOW WHAT I'M NOT EVEN GONNA SAY IT! WANNA KNOW WHY BECAUSE IT'S NOT FAIR! I NEVER HAVE AND NEVER WILL OWN BEYBLADE!  
SO BLAH! STICKS TONGUE OUT JUST KIDDING! IT WAS A JOKE! SILENCE, CRICKETS CHIRP FINE BE THAT WAY!

ENJOY!

CHAPTER 12 ANSWER AND A DESPERATE DECISION

Visions of Hell

Hilary turned around to where her back was facing the others. "Where and when?" Hilary asked. "Ahh smart girl. I see you have learned something." the voice said. "Just answer already." HIlary said growing impatient. "Tonight, at midnight at the beach.  
Be alone or mark my words my dear she will die, then you'll be next." The man said. The line went dead.

Hilary hung up the phone. She turned around to face the others. "What did he say?" Kai asked. "He said he wants me to meet him."  
Hilary replied. "No way!" Tyson said. "He also wants me to be alone when I do it." Hilary said looking at Kai. "I said before I'll say it again. No way are you gonna go and meet that freak without someone with you Hilary it's pointless. Not to mention dumb!" Tyson shouted. "Tyson I don't have another choice! What else can I do? Please if you have any suggestions let me know."  
Hilary shouted.

"Hilary I hate to say it, but I have to agree with Tyson. It's way too dangerous for you." Rei said. "Yeah I mean what if your sister isn't you know alive?" Max said. "I can't think like that! I have to get my sister back! I've already lost my mother and grandmother! My god! Now all of you want me to lose her too? Now you either support my decision or not! And the way it looks as if none of you do!" Hilary said.

"Hilary all we are saying is that you are one of our friends and we don't want you to get hurt or something worse." Tala said. "I'll be fine, just trust me" Hilary said. "NO! You're not going alone! Now we'll find some other way." Kai said. "Why can't you understand that I want to save my sister's life? I mean yeah I know that this is the man that raped me. I know that there is a chance my sister is dead. I know that maybe he is lieing and this is someway to kidnap me. But you know what despite all that. I want nothing more than to be with my sister and I have to be brave and strong about this." Hilary said.

"Hilary look I know you want to get back your sister, but giving up yourself to that creep? You gotta be kidding me." Tyson said.  
"Look if you guys don't want to support me on this one. That's fine I can do it alone. Afterall I did go through the countless beatings for years before I told anyone. So yeah you know what it doesn't matter, not anymore." Hilary said walking out of the sitting room. "Why does she have to be so stubborn?" Tyson said letting his head fall into his hands. Kai walked to a nearby chair and sat in it. "Well Tyson you should talk. Afterall you are stubborn yourself." Kai said. "Thats besides the point. On to the matter at hand. What should we do?" Tyson asked.

"Well ones things for sure we can't let Hilary meet that jerk. Instead I think I just might do it instead." Kai said. "Are you sure that's a good idea?" Bryan asked. "Well its a heck of a lot better than her going off on her own. Isn't it?" Kai said.  
"Yeah I suppose so. But still it's putting Hilary's sister's life in danger" Max said. "I'm gonna go check on her." Kai said getting up from the chair and walking to the bedroom he shared with Hilary.

"Well that went well don't you guys think so?" Spencer said amidst the silence. "Yeah but I'm worried that Hilary will try and sneak out or something." Rei said. "You think she would do that?" Tala asked. "Are you kidding? This is Hilary we are talking about. She is a very stubborn girl. When she sets her mind on something she won't quit with it." Tyson said. "So should we stay up and wait and see?" Ian asked. "Don't know we'll have to see." Tala replied.

"Hilary was in the bathroom taking a bath to relax a bit from all the tension and stress. She was thinking how she could get out without the others knowing. 'I just don't know how to get out. If they catch me they'll never let me live it down. This requires major thinking and careful planning.' Hilary thought to herself. A few minutes later, Hilary was drieing off. She got dressed in a white t-shirt with a black zip up jacket with a pair of black matching pants. 'God its hot in here. Maybe I should open the window or something...that's it! The window!' Hilary thought. She looked over to the window, she could definetly fit through there!

But then Hilary thought about it,shoes did she still have her old converse shoes in here? She looked around and in the bottom cabinet.  
There they were! 'Yes!' Hilary thought. She put on her shoes. She carefully and quietly opened the window. She could tell if she wanted to make it out of here without anyone knowing she would have to go through the window kind of slow. She ducked a bit and sat on the window seal. Her back was to the back of the window seal. One foot was out the window. She carefully put her other foot out the window, slowly easing the rest of her body out the window.

When her body was fully out. She walked out a bit on the ledge. She wasn't very high up. But if she fell now, she would be hurt badly. So she still had to be careful. She quietly closed the window. And walked carefully further by the ledge. She seen a tree nearby and decided to use that to climb down. It took her only a few minutes to get there. She used one of the branches to hold onto to get to the tree. When she was on the tree, she nearly fell down. But she held on tight. She climbed a bit more until she finally did fall.  
After she got up after the fall. She couldn't waste anytime she had to go now. She took off for the beach.

As Hilary was running she figured it must be at least 11:00 by now. It would take her a while longer before she would get to the beach. Still she continued to run. For the sake of her sister.

Back at the Hotel...

Kai knocked on the bathroom door. "Hilary. Look I'm sorry for yelling at you could you please come out so we can talk about this?" Kai said. No answer. "Hilary?" he repeated. Still no answer. He turned the doorknob. Locked. "Darnit!" Kai said he slammed his fist in the door. He walked over to the desk and got a paperclip. He straightened out the paperclip and started to pick the lock.  
Tala and Rei as well as the others came running in the room.

To their suprise Kai was picking a lock. "Uh, Kai why are you picking the bathroom lock?" Ian asked. "Because I know Hilary was in there.  
But I think she sneaked out the bathroom window." Kai said. Then the door clicked. Kai opened the door. Yep, he was correct Hilary had snuck out. "Guys we have to get going. We have to meet Hilary at the beach before that jerk gets there first. We don't have much time either." Kai said. "Right" Rei said. They all walked and got their blades except for Tyson, Max, and Rei who had brought theirs with them.

Meanwhile with Hilary...

Hilary had finally made it to the beach no one was in sight. It was dark except for a couple of street lights. Her hands were getting cold so she put them in her jacket. When she did she pulled out something. Something that might come in handy if she needed it.  
She slid the object back in her pocket. 'I wonder how it got there' Hilary thought. Just then her thoughts were interupted by footsteps. Hilary froze in place. "Well, well, well you actually showed up. My dear, sweet Hilary." the voice said. Just hearing the voice made shivers run up and down her spine and her blood run cold. She braced herself and turned around. She gasped.

PLEASE REVIEW!

NO FLAMES PLEASE!

THANKS FOR READING!

I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED IT!

LATER Dayz!

Blitzkrieg Angel


	13. The meeting of what was

WARNINGS: SLIGHT RAPE SCENE NOTHING TOO GRAPHIC THIS IS AFTERALL PG-13. BUT I MIGHT CHANGE IT TO R JUST TO BE SAFE. 

ENJOY!

NO FLAMES PLEASE!

READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!

CHAPTER 13 THE MEETING OF WHAT WAS

VISIONS OF HELL

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN BEYBLADE! I HAVE TO FACE REALITY ON THAT ONE! OH WELL...

As Hilary turned around she seen none other than the man that raped her. Hilary stood still. Partly frozen in fear. The man had purple short hair. He was very tall and semi-sorta muscular. That's why he was able to overpower her so easily. Hilary remembered each and every bit of that night. "Where is my sister?" Hilary asked. "Well if you want to see her again Hilary then you'll have to come with me." he said. Just the sound of his voice gave Hilary chills up and down her spine.

"You said if I wanted to see her again then I would have to meet you here. Meaning she should be here. How am I supposed to trust you?" Hilary asked. "How do I know that your little friends are'nt hiding around somewhere? Hmmm?" the man said. "Well then I guess that makes us even then. I don't trust you and you don't trust me. But I promise they're not here. I made a deal my sister for me. Now you should hold to yours." Hilary said trieing to stand firm on this one.

He could sense her fear. She was right to fear him. She had better learn to fear him. He smiled a sadistic smile to himself.  
"Well then how about we make another deal. To insure that I can trust you and that you won't go anywhere." he said. Right off the bat Hilary knew of what he spoke. She knew he wanted to take another piece of her away. She knew it was gonna happen one way or another and no one could do anything for her anymore.

Hilary breathed in. "Here? Now?" she asked trieing to hold back the tears. He smiled before replieing, "yes" he said.  
Hilary looked down. He walked over to her and lifted her face up. "Empty your pockets my sweet." he said. Hilary looked into his eyes. Her hand reached into her jacket pocket. She pulled out a shiny silver pocket knife. "Now throw it far away." he ordered.  
Hilary did so and threw the knife far off in the sand. 'I'm so in trouble right now' Hilary thought to herself.

SLAP

Hilary fell to the ground. Clutching her cheek. 'Here we go.' Hilary thought. "Now Hilary we're gonna play a little game. The rules are simple as long as you don't scream or cry out then you'll be fine." He laughed. Hilary looked at him. "Well?" He said.  
"Yes sir" Hilary said. "Good" he said. With that he pulled Hilary up by her hair and threw her back on the ground. He joined her.  
Not long after both were on the ground he ripped off her jacket. Hilary slightly whimpered. He smiled, no wait, more like smirked.

'God help me.' Hilary thought to herself. He firmly pressed his lips to hers while holding on to her arms tightly. Hilary tensed up. He went for her shirt and without effort he ripped it off. Revealing her white bra and creamy white skin. He licked his lips. Hilary was crieing. Silent tears poured down her face. She was doing her best not to cry out. He seen her tears, angered he slapped her. She cried out just a little. Which earned her another slap.

Now he moved to her pants. He was somewhat straddling her now. Hilary was shivering not from the cold, but from fear of the pain she would soon feel. He started to roughly remove them. He pulled them down to just about her ankles. He had removed his coat. He started to remove his belt. "Please don't do this to me not again." Hilary said. "Shutup you little whore!" he said as he slapped her yet, again. Hilary heard screaming off in the far off distance. She recognized the voices immediately. "KAI!"  
she shouted. He slapped her again and again. "I told you not to do that. Looks like I'll have to teach you respect now." He said.

Hilary cringed at the thought of what was coming next.

Meanwhile on the way to the beach...

Kai was running like crazy. The others were close behind. Worried for Hilary. They knew they didn't have much time. Kai kept calling out Hilary's name. As did the others. A few moments later Kai heard someone shout his name in the distance. He started running with everything in him. His one focus was to save Hilary. 'I swear if he hurts her. He is a dead man. I'll send him to Hell with a one way ticket.' Kai thought to himself only getting himself even angrier.

They finally made it partially to the beach when Kai just hauled off without the others. He had no idea if this is actually where Hilary was at. But he had a feeling and there was no chance in Hell would he avoid it this time. 'I can't let that happen again.  
If I would have just followed that bad feeling that I got that night. Hilary might be in better shape. We wouldn't be going this now.'  
Kai thought to himself.

He could see something in the distance on the beach in the sand. Kai pushed harder. By some miracle if it could actually happen he was running even faster.

Hilary shut her eyes at what was coming next. He started to unbutton his pants. But before he go any further. He let a scream.  
Hilary opened her eyes to see Kai behind the man. Kai was holding a knife, a bloody one at that. Hilary breathed a sigh of relief.  
Kai pushed the man off of Hilary. Who was pulling up her pants and trieing to put on what was left of her jacket. It wasn't until after Kai had pushed the guy off of Hilary did he see who it was. "Boris?" He said. The others came running up to Hilary and Kai.

NOW ON TO OTHER NEWS OKAY BY NOW WITH THE HINTS I WAS DROPPING AND NAME GAME. YOU SHOULD KNOW THAT THE MAN WHO RAPED HILARY IS INDEED BORIS. OKAY NOW HILARY WAS SAVED BY KAI THIS TIME. NOTE THAT.

SORRY THAT THE CHAPTER IS SO SHORT.

PLEASE NO FLAMES!

THANK YOU FOR READING! NOW PLEASE REVIEW!

LATER DAYZ!

Blitzkrieg Angel


	14. Apologies and a Doctor's Appointment

HEY EVERYONE! HERE'S THE NEW CHAPTER! I HOPE THAT YOU ALL ENJOY IT! YEAH I'M THROWING SOMETHING ELSE AT HILARY NOW. BUT IT ADDS MORE TO THE STORYLINE! AND I LIKE THIS IDEA. SO ANYWAY AS YOU CAN GUESS THE FIGHT IS WITH KAI AND HILARY AND THE APPOINTMENT DEALS WITH HILARY. 

NO FLAMES!

PLEASE REVIEW!

ENJOY!

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN BEYBLADE. JUST THE PLOT. DON'T SUE ME OR COMPLAIN TO ME ABOUT IT. TAKE IT UP WITH WHOEVER!

CHAPTER 14 APOLOGIES AND A DOCTOR'S APPOINTMENT

Visions of Hell

Kai was talking to a police officer. Hilary was sitting in an ambulance getting bandaged up.  
Boris was dead, apparently Kai struck a little too hard with the knife. But Kai didn't regret it.  
One of the paramedics noticed Hilary looking a little dizzy. "Umm. Mam are you alright? I mean besides all this"  
the female asked her.

"I'm fine besides the fact I've been nauseus lately. And a little dizzy." Hilary said.  
"Well then I'll call you in a doctor's appointment. And don't argue. We have your medical records. It'll be at the same hospital as always." the paramedic said. Hilary didn't bother to argue seeing as how it would get her nowhere.

"What time? What date?" Hilary asked. "Umm tomorrow. At noon." she said. With that Hilary stood up and Kai was at her side. The rest of the gang were waiting close by. After they were all done, they left for the hotel.  
When they got back Kai walked off, straight to the bedroom. Hilary soon followed him. The guys decided not to say anything until they came out.

Hilary walked into the room. Kai was sitting on the bed. His back was facing her. Hilary slowly walked over to him. She got on her knees in front of him. She sat her hands in his lap. "Kai I'm sorry. I know that doesn't account for much. But I am. I just-" Hilary started. "Look, I'm sorry too. But what you did Hilary was stupid. But I can't knock you for your determination." Kai said. Hilary looked at him.

"Kai I just wanted to get her back. I know that I probably worried you guys. But I wasn't thinking all the way"  
Hilary said. "I thought I was gonna lose you Hilary. I didn't want that to happen. I don't regret for killing him though. He deserved it." Kai said looking in her eyes. Hilary got up and hugged him. He hugged back. When they pulled apart, Hilary asked,  
"So are you mad at me. Because if you are I understand." Hilary said. "In a way I am. But I'm more relieved than anything I guess. But I don't want to fight about it. I understand that you wanted to save your sister. I should've supported you." Kai said.

"Still I shouldn't have ran away like that. But anyway are you coming with me to my doctor's appointment tomorrow"  
Hilary asked him. Kai just stared at her. "What for?" he asked. "I'm not sure but apparently they want to check-up on me"  
Hilary replied. "Well then yeah if you want me to go then I'll go.

Hilary and Kai walked into the sitting room. The others looked up from their card game. (Bryan's Angel: shakes head)  
"So tell me you guys are not fighting." Ian said. "We're not" Hilary replied. "Good. I don't want to have to hear the yelling or the hitting or breaking of glasses."Ian said. Bryan smacked him upside the head.  
"Oww! What was that for!" Ian shouted. Hilary laughed. The others did too. "You're so inconsiderate of others."  
Bryan shouted back. " I am not!" Ian said. Bryan rolled his eyes.

"Look Hilary we don't want to yell at you but you did worry us back there. But I'm glad your okay now. But just don't do that anymore. Okay?" Tyson said. "Omg! Tyson not wanting to yell! What else can happen now?" Max exclaimed. "Haha" Tyson faked laughing. Hilary decided not to tell the others about the doctor's appointment. She figured it was nothing. Kai wasn't going to say anything if Hilary wasn't.

So when it was all said and done. The others left after watching t.v. for a little while.  
Hilary had went to bed about an hour after getting home. Kai had stayed in the room just talking with the guys. Eventually at about 3:00 a.m. Kai finally went to bed. He changed into his boxers. And carefully climbed in bed, so that he wouldn't disturb the sleeping Hilary. However, finally after he got comfortable, Hilary moved over closer to him.

He put his arm around her waist. "I'm still sorry" Hilary said. Kai smiled. "It's fine. Don't worry about it you're safe now. Go to sleep." Kai said. "Ay,ay captain." Hilary said. Kai chuckled to himself. "I love you Hilary."  
Kai said kissing her forehead. "I Love you too, Kai." Hilary replied sitting up and kissing him on his lips.  
She snuggled closer and both fell asleep peacefully.

The next day

Hilary got ready for her appointment. Kai however, was already ready and was doing his normal pose. You know the one with the leaning up against the wall. Hilary came out dressed in a long-sleeve burgundy shirt. With black jeans and her black ankle-like boots. She had her hair straightened. At 11:35 Hilary and Kai left. (they were walking)  
They arrived just in time too. Kai sat in the waiting room while Hilary walked in the room with her doctor, Dr. Himako. She was a nice woman. Long black hair tied into a ponytail. She was fairly tall. A bit lanky but pretty nonetheless.

"Well hello, Hilary. How are you doing? I know about the incident and everything else. But on the side though how are you"  
she asked. "Okay I guess. Save for the nausea and dizzyness." Hilary replied. Dr. Himako looked at her.  
"Well then, physically with everything how is it? Your cycle and everything." she asked. "Umm well its been a few weeks. I think about a month since my last one." Hilary said. "Well, then we are going to run some tests then." Dr. Himako replied. "You don't think I'm preg-" Hilary started, but was cut off. "There is a chance, but I would like to run some tests anyway." the doctor replied.

Hilary breathed in. (okay I'm not gonna describe the tests. So anyway. Enjoy) Hilary was in the room alone and Kai had just came in. Due to the fact Hilary had asked for him. Hilary told him about what the doctor said. Kai was a little shocked, but he held her hand. About 10 minutes later, Dr.Himako walked in the room. Hilary squeezed Kai's hand. Dr. Himako looked at both of them.

CLIFFHANGER! HOW WAS IT? I HOPE THAT ALL OF YOU LIKED IT! SO ANYWAY WHAT DO YOU THINK SHOULD BE THE RESULTS OF HILARY'S TESTS?

OH AND THE WHOLE SAVING HER SISTER THAT WILL BE DEALT WITH IN THE NEXT CHAPTER OR SO OR WHATEVER.

BUT ANYWAY ONCE AGAIN I WANT TO THANK EVERYONE FOR REVIEWING! I'M GLAD THAT YOU ALL LIKE THE STORY!

PLEASE REVIEW!

THANKS FOR READING!

NO FLAMES!

LATER DAYZ!

Blitzkrieg Angel


	15. Results

HEY EVERYONE! SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG. BUT SCHOOL HAS BEEN A KILLER. 

ANYWAY THANKS FOR ALL THE GREAT REVIEWS! I REALLY APPRECIATE THEM.

ANYWAY I AM GOING TO MAKE HILARY PREGNANT! A LOT OF PEOPLE WANTED ME TO. SO I DID.

WARNINGS: DRAMA, TENSION, ROMANCE, HUMOR, TEARS. THE GOOD STUFF.

SO ANYWAY I HOPE THAT YOU ALL ENJOY! I DON'T KNOW IF THIS IS A LONG OR SHORT CHAPTER BUT I HAVE A BIOLOGY,GEOMETRY, AND ENGLISH II TEST TOMORROW. SO I HAVE TO HURRY ON THIS. SO JUST BEAR WITH ME.

NO FLAMES!

READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!

ENJOY!

DISCLAIMER: LOOK I DON'T OWN BEYBLADE! STOP RUBBING IT IN!

CHAPTER 15 RESULTS

VISIONS OF HELL

Hilary if possible squeezed Kai's hand tighter. He leaned over to her, "Hilary, if you squeeze my hand any tighter, you'll be cutting off the circulation." Kai whispered. "I'm sorry." Hilary said. He just smiled at her. Hilary looked at Dr. Himako who was fipping the papers on her clipboard. "So, Dr, Himako?" Hilary questioned. She breathed in. "I'm sorry to say Hilary, but you are pregnant." she said. Hilary hung her head low. Kai put his arm around Hilary's waist.

"Mr. Hiwatari, could I maybe speak to Hilary alone?" Dr. Himako asked. "Yeah, sure." Kai said. He walked out of the room.  
"Hilary there are options in your case." Dr. Himako said. "No, I'm going to have this baby! It's my responsibility." Hilary said.  
"For God's sake Hilary you were raped! You shouldn't torment yourself like this! You can't go through life like this!" the doctor said.  
Hilary lifted her head up. "What do you mean?" Hilary asked. "Kai told me about your depression, Hilary he said its getting worse."  
Dr. Himako said.

"What did he tell you?" Hilary asked. She sighed. "He told me that you cut yourself and that you punched a mirror. And that you have had nightmares a lot lately." she said. "Look you know what it's my life! Let me live it!" Hilary said. "Hilary please understand that Kai is just worried about you. I mean you have been raped, beaten for years, your mother and grandmother are dead, and your-"  
Dr. Himako was saying, but Hilary interuppted her. "Look you don't have to remind me I know already! Can I just go now?" Hilary asked anger in her voice. "Well yes, but you will need to come back at a later date. For a check up." Dr. Himako said.

Hilary got up and walked out. Kai was sitting on the couch in the waiting room. He got up when he seen her walk in the waiting room. They left. When they got back to the hotel. Hilary started to walk to the bedroom. "Where have you guys been?" Bryan asked.  
"At the doctor." Kai replied. "Is everything alright?" Spencer asked. Hilary stopped and turned around. "Oh yes! Everything is just peachy keen! Besides the fact that my mother and grandmother are dead, my sister is being held hostage somewhere, I was raped, and the fact that I was beaten for years! Well now I find out that I am pregnant with the man that raped me's baby! Isn't it just great!" Hilary said.

The guys were just standing there. Before they could say anything Hilary started to rant again. "Oh and I appreciate this Kai you telling my doctor that I cut myself and that I'm depressed! Thanks a lot!" Hilary said. "Hilary what was I supposed to do? Huh. She asked She asked me how you were doing. I wasn't about to lie to her!" Kai said. "Fine! I don't want to talk about this anymore!"  
Hilary said walking into the bedroom.

"So Kai how are you taking this?" Tala asked. "I'm fine, I mean I'm gonna stick by her side no matter what. I'm just really worried about her." Kai said. "Yeah I can kinda understand. You're worried about the fact that not only is she pregnant and that she will have the baby, but also at the fact that it's Boris's baby." Tala said. "Exactly. I just don't think she should do this to herself."  
Kai said. "Well I think she can handle it. I mean she has come this far." Bryan said. Just then they heard a door slam.

Kai walked into the bedroom. "Hilary look I'm sorry. But look I'm just worried about you." Kai said. "You know what Kai?  
Stop worrying! If you worry this much maybe I should just leave!" Hilary shouted. Kai looked at her almost hurt. "Hil, don't"  
Kai started. "No, you know what it doesn't matter anymore! All I know is that yeah I know that having this baby may be a mistake but I don't want an abortion or anything like that. I just want to make it through this. And I can't do that without you." Hilary said tears cascading down her face.

Kai looked at her for the longest time before walking over to her and taking her into his arms. "Don't worry I'll be here.  
I won't leave you. Just please don't leave me." Kai said. Hilary looked up at him. She was still crieing. "Kai I'm just so scared! I don't know what to do!" Hilary said burying her face in Kai's chest. He rubbed her back. "Shhh, its okay." Kai said trieing to soothe her.

"Kai please just stay with me I need you in this." Hilary said. "I will, I promise you that." Kai said. "Kai do you think I should tell Tyson and the others about all this?" Hilary asked. "Well, eventually you will have to say something, but when you tell them is up to you." Kai said. "I think I might tell them tonight. Is that okay?" Hilary asked. "Yeah thats fine with me."  
Kai replied. "Okay then I guess I will call them and tell them to come over." Hilary said.

After Hilary called Tyson, her and Kai walked into the sitting room. Ian was laying on the floor. Spencer was sitting in a chair.  
Tala and Bryan were sitting on the couch. "Hey guys." Hilary said. Ian looked up at the two. "So love birds is the lover's quarrel over yet?" Ian asked. Just then Tala popped Ian upside the head with a magazine. Hilary laughed. "Everything is fine Ian." Hilary replied.  
"So Hilary are you hungry." Bryan asked.

"Ohhh, I want a super supreme pizza with black olives, sardines, mushrooms, and bellpeppers!" Ian shouted. Hilary's face paled. She put her hand over her mouth and ran to the bathroom. "What did I say?" Ian asked. "You idiot you made her sick! She is pregnant you know."  
Tala said as he hit him again with the newspaper. A few minutes later Hilary came out of the bathroom. She had water on her face.  
Bryan and Tala let her lay down on the couch. "I don't think I will be able to get used to this you guys." Hilary said.

Kai walked over to her. "Do you want something to drink?" Kai asked. "Yes, some water please." Hilary said. Kai walked into the kitchen area thingy and got her a glass of water. As he was giving her the glass Kai noticed Ian's stare. "What?" he questioned.  
"It's just why can't you be nice to me like that." Ian asked. "Simple A) You're not his girlfriend. B) he doesn't like you."  
Bryan said. Hilary started to laugh while she was drinking her water. Needless to say she nearly spit it all out. Ian just stuck his tongue out.

Just then there was a knock at the door. Spencer got up and walked over to the door. Hilary was sitting up completely now.  
Tyson, Max, and Rei walked over to Hilary. " Hilary are you okay?" Max asked. "Yeah guys I'm fine. Its just that I'm pregnant"  
Hilary said.

OH AND I WILL HAVE A BRAND NEW CHAPTER TOMORROW.

HOW WAS IT? I HOPE THAT ALL OF YOU LIKED IT!

SO ANYWAY NO FLAMES1

PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THOUGHT ABOUT IT!

HAVE A NICE DAY...OR NIGHT...OR WHATEVER!

LATER DAYZ!

BLITZKRIEG ANGEL


	16. Faces

HEY EVERYONE HERE IS THE BRAND NEW CHAPTER FOR VISIONS OF HELL! I HOPE THAT YOU ALL ENJOY IT! OH AND I AM VERY SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING IN A LONG TIME! ITS JUST THAT I HAD TO FIGURE OUT WHAT I WANTED AND I WAS JUST STRESSING SO MUCH. I HAD A LOT OF PROBLEMS AND I STILL DO. BUT NOW I'M BACK SO I HOPE THAT YOU ENJOY! I'LL TRY AND TYPE UP A NEW CHAPTER FOR 'BABY.'

ENJOY!

WARNINGS: LITTLE BIT OF EVERYTHING, HOWEVER THIS CHAPTER REALLY DOESN'T DEAL WITH THE KIDNAPPING AND STUFF. I THOUGHT I WOULD GIVE THE CHARACTERS A BREAK.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: **'BROKEN ANGEL' IS CURRENTLY BEING REVISED**. ITS **NEW NAME** **WILL BE 'TWISTED ANGEL' **SO I HOPE TO HAVE THAT OUT SOON. I HOPE THAT YOU ALL APPRECIATE THIS BECAUSE I WORKED ON THIS CHAPTER THROUGHOUT MY DAY AT SCHOOL. MOSTLY IN SPANISH 1, SPEECH, PE 2, WORLD HISTORY, AND ON THE BUS.

NO FLAMES!

READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!

**VISIONS OF HELL**

**CHAPTER 16 FACES**

The guys just looked stunned for a second. No one moved. However, Tyson regained his speaking abilities. (God help us all!) "You're joking, right?" Tyson said. Hilary sighed. "No, I'm not Tyson. I really am pregnant." Hilary replied. "Its Boris's baby right?" Tyson asked. "Yes, yes it is." Hilary replied searching their faces for any signs of emotion. Silence.

"Guys, please say something! Anything!" Hilary said as if she were pleading with them, which she was in a way. "Are you going to keep the baby?" Max asked. "Yes." Hilary replied. "What? Hilary, do you honestly think that you can handle a baby. I mean with everything you have going on right now. You don't need this!" Tyson shouted. Hilary looked to the ground. Then she looked back at Tyson. "What should I do then? Please tell me if you have any suggestions. You know I'm not for abortions and I don't want to give up my baby. And besides I'm the one that has to deal with it. Not you! The baby doesn't even have to know!" Hilary said.

"Well then who's gonna be the father? I mean the baby does need some kind of father!" Tyson said, raising his voice again. "Tyson, you don't need to shout at her." Max said, trieing to calm him down. "I am." Kai said as he walked over to Hilary and put an arm around her. Tala looked to Spencer, who looked to Bryan, who looked to Ian, and well Ian looked behind him and no one was there. Bryan rolled his eyes.

Hilary smiled at Kai who smiled back down at her. Now Tyson would've hit the floor hard had Max not been there to catch him. Rei looked at Kai. "Are you sure you two want to do this? I mean if you are, I support you all the way. As for Tyson, he'll get used to it. He is just shocked." Rei said. Hilary walked over to Rei and gave him a hug. When she pulled back she told him, "Yes, we are sure about this. I mean I didn't really want a baby now and certaintly not like this, but I can handle it. Besides if I'm down then I have you guys to help me." Hilary said while smiling.

"Awww, such an emotional moment." Ian said. Max chuckled, then he said what he had been dieing to say. "I'm behind you all the way on this one. Besides I can't wait to see the looks on your faces when she goes into labor or starts having mood swings." Max said. Kai just shook his head. "I would've expected a comment like that to come from Tyson, but not you Max." Kai said. "Well, since Tyson is not in a conscious state, I'm speaking for him." Max said with a smile.

"So, you guys I am hungry! I really want some food!" Hilary said all of a sudden. "Okay, now you are starting to sound like Tyson and thats well, scary." Rei said. Hilary threw him a look and it wasn't pretty either people. Trust me. Rei just laughed a kind of nervous laugh. "I agree with you Hilary! I'm famished!" Ian said jumping up. "Ian actually said a new word and I'm surprised he knows what it means." Bryan said. Tala smacked his own forehead. Spencer put his head in his hands. Ian lunged for Bryan. "Fly, midget, fly!" Kai said. Hilary busted out laughing.

Max dropped Tyson to the floor because he was laughing so hard. (Afterall, its not everyday you hear a comment like that from Kai of all people.) When Tyson hit the floor he instantly woke up. "Huh?" He said. Now from Tyson's point of view, it looked liked something was attacking Byran. Which we of course know this is true. We know its Ian. But we also know that Tyson is stupid and he can't help it. Back to the story. "Why are you all standing around? Bryan is being attacked!" Tyson shouted. Now before the others could explain, Tyson had already jumped over the couch and was currently trieing to remove Ian from Bryan.

The three boys by now were of course, wrestling. Hilary walked over to them. She knocked Tyson out as well as Ian. "Hilary, why did you do that?" Tala asked. "Because, it was too rowdy and Tyson is an idiot." Hilary replied. "Okay I can see why you knocked Tyson out, but what did Ian do?" Spencer questioned. "He just annoys me." Hilary said, then she walked off to the bedroom.

"Kai, you might want to be careful, if she starts hitting people because she is annoyed, just think what she could do if she was mad?" Bryan said. "I think we all need to watch what we say or do around Hilary. For safety purposes." Kai said. "Right." Tala said with a smirk. "Guys, wait didn't she say she was hungry?" Spencer said. "Yeah, but now she's gone." Rei said. "Women." Kai said.

**Later That Night...**

Everyone had went home. Kai was getting ready for bed. Hilary had been asleep for hours now. Kai changed into his boxers and he walked over to the bed. He carefully pulled back the covers and carefully slid in. Hilary was sleeping in one of his shirts. She had her hair up, but it was all messy now. Kai smiled. Kai just laid there thinking random thoughts. Before he fell asleep he gently and carefully put his arm around Hilary.

**Next Day...**

Hilary woke up on her side and Kai's arms were around her waist. Also Kai's head, well his chin shall we say was in the crook of her neck.

Kai's breathing tickled Hilary's neck. It gave her goosebumps. She shivered. Kai tightened his grip a little bit more. She smiled. 'He is so protective.' Hilary thought. Now in the midst of this Hilary realized she needed to go to the bathroom. (Don't that just suck! I mean who would wanna leave from her position! Forgive me if I have offended any of you. You may continue with the story. If any of you are even reading this, of course.) Hilary tried to move a little. Once again, Kai tightened his grip, not too tight though.

Hilary kept trieing to ease her way out, when she was finally free a hand caught her wrist. Hilary turned around to see Kai, still laying on the bed on his well-toned chest, with his eyes closed. "Come back to bed." Kai said. "Kai, I will, I just have to go to the bathroom." Hilary said. Kai lifted his head, his eyes finally open. "Promise." Kai said still half asleep. Hilary smiled, "Yes." She said. He let her wrist go. When Hilary got back from the bathroom, Kai was asleep. She carefully climbed back in the bed.

Hilary looked at Kai, he was so peaceful when he was asleep. He looked like a child. 'He must be really sleepy to make me promise him that I would come back. But then again, he hasn't been getting much sleep lately because of me.' Hilary thought to herself. Hilary snuggled close to Kai and soon fell asleep. Before she did, she mumbled an 'I love you, Kai.' Kai smirked. Before he drifted off back to sleep, he kissed her forehead, and told her he loved her too.

OKAY YEAH I KNOW, IT SUCKED! IT WAS VERY ROMANTIC TYPE DEAL STUFF. BUT I THOUGHT IT MIGHT BE NICE TO LET THEM BE HAPPY FOR A LITTLE BIT AT LEAST.

I SHOULD HAVE A NEW CHAPTER COMING OUT SOON! HOPEFULLY ONCE BROKEN ANGEL IS REVISED I WILL BE ABLE TO UPDATE ON THAT ONE TOO.

BUT REVIEW AND PLEASE NO FLAMES!

THANK YOU AND I APPRECIATE THE REVIEWS THAT I HAVE GOTTEN IN THE PAST AND ALSO THOSE WHO JUST SENT THEM. THANK YOU VERY MUCH.

LATER DAYZ!

BLITZKRIEG ANGEL


	17. No Longer Daddy's Little Girl

HEY EVERYONE! SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING YESTERDAY. I HAD STUFF THAT I HAD TO DO AND I HADN'T UPDATED TWISTED ANGEL IN A WHILE SO I PUT UP A NEW CHAPTER. SO TONIGHT IT WILL BE VISIONS OF HELL THAT GETS AN UPDATE! 

ENJOY!

SUMMARY OF THIS CHAPTER: WELL, HILARY BASICALLY TALKS TO SOMEONE THAT SHE HAS BEEN WANTING TO FOR A WHILE. (TAKE A WILD GUESS)  
WHAT WILL HAPPEN? WILL SHE FIND HER SISTER?

NO FLAMES!

READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!

**CHAPTER 17 NO LONGER DADDY'S LITTLE GIRL**

**VISIONS OF HELL**

It was sometime in the afternoon when Hilary woke up. She looked around for Kai, but he wasn't there. Hilary got up, went to the bathroom and put some pants on. She brushed her hair and put it in a ponytail. She brushed her teeth as well. But then,  
as fate would have it, she got sick. She threw up for a few minutes then she washed her face and brushed her teeth. She walked out of the bathroom of the room and walked into the sitting room. Tala was on the couch working on his blade. He looked up, when he felt someone walk in the room.

"Hey." Tala said. "Hey." Hilary replied. Silence. "So, where is Kai at?" Hilary asked. "He left with Bryan and Spencer to go train." Tala replied. "Oh. Do you know when he will be back?" Hilary asked. "Later on in the evening, I think." Tala said.  
"Oh, okay. I was just wondering." Hilary said. "Okay, well then I'm gonna go lay down, if you need anything, come get me. Ian's here, but I figured you might not want to go to him if you need anything." Tala said while putting up his blade equipment.

"Okay, thanks I'll probably fix something to eat, and watch t.v." Hilary said. "Okay, later." Tala said. "Bye." Hilary replied.  
When Tala left the room, Hilary walked into the kitchen and was about to fix something when the phone rang. She walked out of the kitchen and into the sitting room. She picked up the phone. "Hello." Hilary said. "Sister! Its you! You really picked up!" Ayres said.  
"Ayres! Oh thank god! Baby, how are you? Are you okay? Where are you? Can you tell me?" Hilary said, she had a lot of questions for her little sister.  
"Sister, I'm okay I think. Daddy is real mad. But, I'm scared. I want you to come and get me." Ayres said.

"Okay, baby you need to tell me what you remember about coming to that place." Hilary said, trieing to stay calm. "I remember passing a dirty road with a old building. It wasn't pretty at all. We passed by the gardens, remember the ones grammy took us to see"  
The little one said. "Okay, what kind of place are you in? Do you know? What does it look like?" Hilary asked. "Its brown, its dusty around here, I'm scared"  
Ayres said. "Baby, where is daddy now? And has he hurt you at all." Hilary asked. "Daddy hit me once. And daddy he is asleep right now"  
Ayres said. "Okay, baby how did you get this number anyway, did daddy give it to you?" Hilary asked. "No, mommy made me memorize it before daddy took me away." Ayres said.

Before Hilary could ask her little sister anymore questions, Ayres spoke. "Sister, he's coming I can here him! What do I do"  
The younger girl asked. "Baby, you are gonna have to hang up the phone and don't tell him that you talked to me. Okay?" Hilary said,  
even though, she didn't want to. "Okay sister, just please come and get me please." Ayres said. "Okay, I will. I love you, baby"  
Hilary said. "I love you too, sister. Bye-bye." Ayres said. "Bye baby." With that Hilary heard Ayres hang up the phone. Hilary put down the phone. Hilary ran to the bedroom, and got some clothes out.

"I have to get her out of there. He isn't my dad anymore. If he tries to hurt her I will have to hurt him. Although, what damage can I do? But after what he did to mom and grandma. I can't ever forgive him. I'm not his little girl anymore. She died a long time ago." Hilary said, thinking out loud.

**_OKAY, I NEED TO KNOW IF YOU GUYS WANT HILARY TO GO OUT AND FIND HER SISTER OR BE STOPPED BY SOMEONE. I WAS THINKING OF HER SNEAKING OUT AGAIN, GOING TO HER GRANDMOTHER'S HOUSE AND HER USING HER CAR. SO TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!_**

I HOPE THAT YOU ALL ENJOYED THE CHAPTER! I KNOW IT WAS SHORT BUT THIS WEEKEND I WILL UPDATE AND I WILL A LONGER CHAPTER.

NO FLAMES! THANK YOU FOR READING! PLEASE REVIEW!

LATER DAYZ!

BLITZKRIEG ANGEL (AKA BRYAN'S ANGEL)


	18. Runaway Hilary!

HEY EVERYONE! I'M BACK! SORRY FOR THE WAIT! I WOULD LIKE TO THANK ALL OF YOU FOR YOUR REVIEWS AND IDEAS!  
AND ALL OF YOU THAT SENT ME IDEAS, AND YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE, WILL KNOW WHEN I AM USING THEM! I GREATLY APPRECIATE THE HELP AND THE REVIEWS WERE AWESOME! ITS CURRENTLY 11:57 P.M. I LIVE IN ONE OF THE SOUTHERN STATES. SO YEAH! 

ENJOY!

NO FLAMES!

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!

WARNINGS: IT WON'T BE IN THIS CHAPTER, WELL PARTIALLY, BUT MORE SADNESS AWAITS HILARY. BUT THIS STORY WILL HAVE A HAPPY ENDING!  
I PROMISE YOU ALL THAT!

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN BEYBLADE BUT I OWN THIS PLOT!

SIDE NOTE: I WILL UPDATE TWISTED ANGEL AS SOON AS I CAN! SO LOOK FOR THAT TOO!

_THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO HAS REVIEWED! I WILL BE USING THE IDEAS THAT YOU GUYS SENT ME! BUT ONLY I KNOW HOW THE STORY GOES!  
I LOVE IT BEING A MYSTERY!_

**CHAPTER 18 RUNAWAY HILARY!**

**VISIONS OF HELL**

Hilary put on some different clothes. She put on a white tank top, then she put a short-sleeved grey shirt over it. She put on blue jeans with rips in the knees. She put on some white nikes. As Hilary was getting dressed she couldn't help but wonder how she was going to get there. 'My grandma's house! She has a Dodge Durango! I'll go there and drive that there! That's it' Hilary thought.  
She walked over to one of her bags and searched for the house key to her grandmother's.

When she had it, Hilary grabbed a jacket and headed for the door. "Where are you going?" Ian said. "Look, Ian I have to go and get my sister. Don't tell the others. Don't even try to stop me, it won't work." Hilary said, getting straight to the point. Ian pondered on what to say for a moment before replying. "I'll go with you." Ian said. Hilary was about to object, but decided not to.  
"Come on then." She said. With that said and done they headed for the bus stop.

They only had to wait at the bus stop for about 5 minutes. When the bus got there, Hilary paid for both her and Ian. No one was on the bus, except for them. "Take us to Xandria Street." Hilary simply said. "Sure thing. Sit tight." The bus driver replied. About twenty minutes later, the bus driver dropped Hilary and Ian off at the beginning of the street. It was there that her and Ian started to run.

After a couple of minutes of running Hilary spotted her grandmother's house. Hilary and Ian ran up the porch and she unlocked the door.  
They walked in the house. Hilary ran up the stairs. Ian stayed downstairs. When she walked in her grandmother's room, she gasped.  
The police or whoever hadn't fully cleaned the place. Even though, the policemen that came to the hotel that night told her she could stay at her grandmother's house or her own house.

Hilary ran downstairs to keep herself from crieing. Ian just looked at her. "I think the keys are in the kitchen." Ian said.  
"Okay." Hilary said as walked into the kitchen. Hilary looked around and seen them hanging up. She grabbed them and opened the door that connected the kitchen to the garage. Ian pressed the button to open the garage door. Hilary unlocked the Durango's doors.  
"Ian, I'm going to back up. Once I'm in the driveway, close the garage door, then lock the kitchen door from the inside. Then come out through the front door, make sure you lock it." Hilary said. Ian nodded and did as he was told after Hilary backed up into the driveway.

Hilary didn't have to wait long for Ian to come out through the front door. When he was in the Durango, Hilary completely backed out of the driveway. She drove down the road at a fair speed. She checked to make sure they would have enough gas.  
Lucky for her, the tank was full. Hilary took a road she was for sure would lead to a shorter way of getting there. Both of the teens just sat there in silence. Hilary's one concern was to get her sister back.

**One Hour Later...**

Hilary was driving down in the country. Her and Ian had made small conversation. Though, not much. They had passed the gardens about 15 minutes ago. Hilary started to pick up speed, seeing as how no one was on this road. Eventually, in the far off distance, Hilary could see something. Ian could see it to, either that or he was just staring at the dust. On the way Hilary passed a dirt road. As Hilary came closer she began to get a horrible feeling in the pit of her stomach. "Okay, Ian when we get to this place, we have to get in there and try not to be seen. I want to get Ayres, and then get out. Okay?" Hilary said still focusing on the road.

"Yeah, I got it. Don't worry, we'll get her out." Ian said. Hilary nodded and forced a small smile on her face. She parked a little ways off just to be safe. After they parked, Hilary and Ian ran towards the warehouse. They looked and found another entrance to the warehouse. It was an old, rusty looking warehouse. It was big in size. The entrance her and Ian found was a small window. They climbed up a little, then climbed through the window. Her and Ian decided to split up and quietly creep around.  
Hilary found a staircase and quietly started to climb it.

All of sudden a child's scream broke the silence. Hilary hurried up the stairs. She picked up her walking pace to the direction of the scream. On the way there, Hilary found a tire iron. She picked it up and started back towards the room. She found the room and quietly opened the door. She seen her little sister running from her father. At that moment Hilary just snapped. 'No, not again.  
This can't go on. Not with her. I'm sick of it. He hasn't been my father since I was four.' Hilary thought to herself. She walked up behind her father who had previously stopped.

"Dad." Hilary said. Her father turned around. At that moment, Hilary hit him in the head with the tire iron. He instantly fell to the floor unconscious. Ayres ran to her. Hilary and Ayres were both crieing. Ian ran into the room. He seen her father's body on the floor unconscious. "Way to go, Hilary!" Ian said. "Let's go!" Hilary said. Ian nodded and started for the stairs. Hilary picked up Ayres and they ran out of the warehouse. (Guys, her dad is gonna come back. This time it was simple and somewhat easy. But next time it won't be.)

Hilary, holding Ayres and Ian were running. After just a few minutes, they made it to the Durango. They opened the doors and Hilary let Ayres climb in the back. Hilary wasted no time starting the vehicle, and driving away. "Sister, I knew you would come for me! But who's he?" Ayres said. "Baby, this is Ian. He is one of my friends. I told you I would didn't I. I'm so glad that you're safe sweety." Hilary said. "Sister, I wanna go to sleep. Can we talk later?" Ayres asked. "Sure sweety. Go on and go to sleep"  
Hilary replied. A few minutes later, Ayres was sound asleep.

"The guys, are gonna kill us." Ian stated. "Yeah, I know, but at least we're okay and Ayres is safe. I mean that's the point correct?" Hilary stated. "Well yeah, but you know that everyone else is not gonna look at it that way." Ian said. "Okay,  
you're right. But all I was worried about was getting Ayres out of there and staying alive. We've accomplished both." Hilary said. "So, how long before we get back to the hotel?" Ian asked. "About less than an hour and a half." Hilary said.

"That's how long I have left to live." Ian said. Hilary laughed. It was currently 4:59 p.m.

Time 6:23

Hilary pulled up to the hotel. She got and so did Ian. Ayres was still asleep. She picked her up and they walked in.  
Hilary and Ian walked through the hotel hall and no one stopped them. They walked straight upstairs. When they got to the door,  
Ian pulled out the card to unlock the door. They walked on in, and everyone went in shock.

Before anyone was about to yell at them. They let Hilary go put Ayres down so that they wouldn't wake her with the yelling they were about to do. All the guys except for Kai, Tala, Spencer, and Bryan were there. Hilary tucked Ayres in the bed and walked out. "My god, Hilary! Where have you been? We were worried about you!" Tyson said. At that moment Kai and the rest walked through the door.

Kai looked at her and ran over to her. "Hilary, where have you been?" Kai asked. "I went to get Ayres. I found out where she was." Hilary replied. "Do you know how stupid that was? You could have been killed! We've been looking for you for the last couple hours!" Kai asked her. "Look I'm sorry that I had you all worried. But I had to get Ayres! I couldn't wake Tala. I knew he would stop me. Ian found out where I was going, so I had to bring him along. Don't even yell at Ian. He helped me! Now you guys don't have to understand why I had to get her. But let me tell you this I don't want my father to hurt her, like he hurt me!" Hilary shouted, tears rolling down her face.

"Hilary." Max started. "No! Don't even. Just listen to me for once! If none of you can understand the fact that I have to look out for her, I can just leave! It's my fault that she was kidnapped to begin with! If any of you could have heard her when I talked to her on the phone, then none of you would be giving me a hard time about this. She was so afraid and didn't want to hang up.  
Now I know I didn't really put much thought to this, I'm sorry! I knew the consequences with you guys, but I had to take the chance"  
Hilary said.

There was silence. Kai looked at her. Hilary just walked out of the room and into the bedroom. Kai walked after her.  
He walked into the room. "Hilary, what did you do to your father?" Kai asked. "I knocked him out with a tire iron." Hilary replied. Kai looked stunned for a moment. "Listen Kai, I know that you are mad at me. I can leave at anytime. I don't want to.  
I love you to death. But I want you to understand that I needed to get her back. I'm so sorry, if I made you worry so much"  
Hilary said.

Kai walked over to her and sat down on the bed beside her. "That's her. Your sister." Kai asked, looking at the little girl already sprawled out on the bed. "Yeah, her name is Ayres. She's 4 years old. But she could sleep through a hurricane." Hilary said.  
Kai smiled. "She looks a little like you." Kai said. Hilary looked at him. "Aren't you gonna yell at me or something?" Hilary asked.  
"No, there's no point. You're too stubborn. Just please can you not sneak off anymore?" Kai asked. "Yeah, I don't need to. I have her back." Hilary said. Kai nodded.

OKAY I'M GONNA STOP HERE. I HOPE THAT YOU ALL ENJOYED THE NEW CHAPTER. PLEASE NO FLAMES!

I'LL TRY AND UPDATE AS SOON AS POSSIBLE.

LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK! PLEASE NO BAD COMMENTS! THANK YOU FOR READING!

PLEASE REVIEW!

LATER DAYZ!

BLITZKRIEG ANGEL


	19. Meeting Ayres

HEY EVERYONE! SORRY FOR HAVING YOU ALL WAITING SO LONG! I HAD SO MUCH SCHOOL WORK! FINALS ARE COMING UP AND OUR GEE SCORES AREN'T IN YET! I AM SO FRUSTRATED RIGHT NOW! BUT ANYWAY I FINALLY GOT A CHANCE TO UPDATE! I AM GOING TO TRY TO UPDATE TWISTED ANGEL, BUT I'M NOT SURE. 

SUMMARY OF CHAPTER: WELL, BASICALLY THE TITLE SAYS IT ALL. THIS IS ACTUALLY A CUTE LITTLE CHAPTER. THE REASON WHY IS BECAUSE THE GUYS MEET AYRES. I MEAN 4 YR OLD KIDS ARE SO ADORABLE IF THEY ARE NOT BRATS THAT IS.

ENJOY!

THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS!

NO FLAMES!

READ AND REVIEW!

**CHAPTER 19 MEETING AYRES**

**VISIONS OF HELL**

After the events that had taken place earlier, Hilary felt like she could sleep for a week. Kai was sitting next to her.  
Surprisingly, Kai chose not to yell at her. Hilary wasn't complaining of course. Hilary wanted to go to bed, but as fate would have it,  
Ayres woke up. The little brown-haired four year old looked around. She stopped when she seen Kai. Kai looked at the little girl and noticed she was like a mini Hilary. Kai's thoughts were interupted when Ayres pounced on him like a cat pounces on a ball of yarn.

Ayres had a tight grip on Kai. "Hi Kai!" The little one said. Now, in Kai's position he had never talked to this kid before, let alone even met her. And yet, she was clinging to him like there was no tomorrow. "Nice to see you too, kid." Kai said. He was struggling to get out of her vicelike grip. "I know you don't know me, but my sister talked a lot about you and she even showed me a picture of you!" Ayres said with a huge smile on her cute, little face.  
The little one still was hugging Kai way too tight. Kai felt himself losing his ability to breathe correctly. Hilary must have had noticed, because she pried the little one off of him.

Kai mouthed a thank you to her. Hilary smiled and chuckled in reply. Ayres lower lip was puckering, because she wanted to keep on clinging to Kai. Kai felt a little bad for her. "Baby, do you want to meet my other friends?" Hilary asked. Ayres's face brightened with a smile. "Sure!" The little one said and she jumped off the bed, then ran to the sitting room. Kai breathed a sigh of relief.  
Hilary giggled. Kai looked at her. "That, was cute. She adores you already and she just met you!" Hilary said. With that they got up and left for the sitting room.

When Hilary and Kai entered the room, they seen Tyson with Ayres on the floor. Tyson was tickling the life out of her.  
Hilary just smiled at the sight. When Ayres took notice of Hilary's presence, she got up and walked over to Hilary. She took her older sibling's hand. "Okay sister, you may introduce me to your friends now." Ayres said. "Okay well, over there, is Tala, Bryan, and Spencer"  
Hilary said, pointing to the couch. Ayres walked over to the couch. She walked right in front of Tala and stuck out her hand.

Tala smiled and extended his hand. "Pleased to meet you. I am Ayres." The little girl said. Tala chuckled. "And I am Tala. Nice to meet you to." Tala said. Next, Ayres walked to Bryan. "Lovely, meeting you here. My name is Ayres." Ayres said. Bryan loved it.  
"I'm Bryan. Its nice meeting you as well." Bryan said. Ayres walked to Spencer. "Hello. I am Ayres, Hilary's adorable baby sister." Ayres said.  
Everyone was smiling or chuckling. The little girl was absolutely charming. "Hello. I'm Spencer." Spencer replied. Ayres smiled.

Ayres took notice of Rei and Max. She ran to them. Both arms wrapped around one of their legs. "Max! Rei!" Ayres shouted.  
Rei and Max had no clue of what to do. So they each patted her head. They both muttered a hi to the little one. Hilary looked around.  
"Where is Ian?" Hilary asked. "He went to bed. He said he was tired." Tyson said. Hilary's face turned serious. "Did any of you say anything to him?" Hilary asked. "No, we were, but we didn't." Bryan replied. Hilary walked out of the room.

OKAY THAT IS REALLY ALL I CAN WRITE FOR NOW! I AM SUPPOSED TO BE DOING MY BIOLOGY HOMEWORK! BUT LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THOUGHT OF IT!  
I HOPE THAT YOU ALL LIKED IT! PLEASE REVIEW AND NO FLAMES! THANK YOU!

I WILL UPDATE AS SOON AS I CAN!

THANK YOU FOR TAKING THE TIME TO READ THIS! ONCE AGAIN I AM SORRY FOR THE SHORT UPDATE AND NOT UPDATING IN A WHILE.

LATER DAYZ!

BLITZKRIEG ANGEL


	20. Kai's New Best Friend

HEY EVERYONE! I'M BACK WITH A NEW CHAPTER! I HOPE THAT YOU ALL ENJOY IT! 

ENJOY!

NO FLAMES!

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!

**_AUTHOR'S NOTE- OKAY I KNOW THAT CHAPTER 19, 20,AND CHAPTER 21 ARE GOING TO BE 'HAPPY' CHAPTERS. DUE TO THE FACT THAT CHAPTERS,  
22, 23, AND 24 PROBABLY WON'T BE. OKAY, ON TO ANOTHER THING, THERE WILL BE TWO ENTIRELY DIFFERENT ENDINGS. I'M GOING TO DO THIS BECAUSE SOME PEOPLE WANT HILARY TO LOSE THE BABY AND I WANTED ANOTHER ENDING AS WELL. SO, I HOPE THAT EVERYONE WILL BE HAPPY WITH THAT. SO THESE CHAPTERS (20 & 21) WILL BE KIND OF FUNNY. THE NEXT CHAPTER IS CALLED "GROUP TEA PARTY." YEAH, WELL MY FRIEND HELP ME COME UP WITH IT_**.

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN BEYBLADE. I OWN AYRES AND ANY OTHER ORIGINAL CHARACTER IN THE STORY. I ALSO OWN THE PLOT.

**CHAPTER 20 KAI'S NEW BEST FRIEND**

**VISIONS OF HELL**

Hilary knocked on Ian's door. (He shared a room with Spencer.) Hilary walked in. Hilary seen Ian laying down. "Hey Hilary"  
Ian said. "Hey. Are you okay?" Hilary asked the purple haired Russian. "Yeah, just tired. Do you think the guys are going to yell at me?" Ian asked. "If they try, I'll hunt them down." Hilary replied. Ian laughed. "Look I'll let you sleep, so goodnight."  
Hilary said.

Hilary started to walk to the door. "Goodnight. Hey, Hilary." Ian said. Hilary turned around. "Yeah." She said. "Thanks."  
Ian said. "No problem." Hilary said as she walked out the door. A little while later, after everyone had been fed. (Which of course was a lot, when you have Tyson around.) They all ordered something from Mcdonald's.

It was now 11:29 p.m. Hilary was carrying Ayres to the bedroom. Hilary had gotten Kai to take her to her house. She got some things for Ayres as well as some more clothes and her laptop. Ayres was sound asleep. Hilary put her in a light blue sleeveless nightgown. She put her little sister's hair into a ponytail. Hilary changed into a white nightgown with spaghetti straps. Kai had on some black pajama pants. Hilary put Ayres in the middle. Hilary laid down next to Ayres. Kai was already in the bed.  
As if Ayres knew Kai was there, she rolled over closer to him.

Kai looked down at her. Hilary smiled. "She likes you." Hilary whispered. "I noticed." Kai whispered back. "Night. I love you." Hilary whispered. "I love you too. What am I supposed to do about her?" Kai whispered. "Let her sleep." Hilary whispered with a smile on her face. Kai looked at her. "I am going to get you back for this." Kai whispered. With that they both fell asleep.

**Next Day...**

When Hilary woke up and sat up she nearly bursted out laughing. Ayres was sprawled out across Kai. Meaning, half of her upper body was on Kai's chest. Her little right arm was right by his neck. Her left arm was laying across her tummy. Both Kai and Ayres's hair was such a mess. Kai's left arm was laying across Ayres's tummy. His right arm was hanging off the side of the bed. Oh, and Ayres's lower body was laying horizontally. I think that is correct. Well basically, Ayres's feet were on Hilary's thighs.

Hilary quietly and carefully got up. She put on her robe and tiptoed out of the room. She walked into the sitting room.  
There was Tyson, Tala, Bryan, and Rei on the couch watching t.v. "Guys, do you by any chance maybe have camera?" Hilary asked.  
"I have a camera phone that I just got today." Tyson said. "Can I borrow it?" Hilary asked. "Yeah." Tyson replied, handing her the phone. "Thank you." Hilary said. "Hilary, why do you need a camera?" Tala asked. She looked back at them before leaving out of the room. "You'll see." Hilary said.

Hilary walked into the bedroom. Kai and Ayres were still in the same position. Hilary focused the phone and took several pictures. Hilary grabbed her laptop and ran back into the sitting room. "Tyson, hand me that cord for hooking up the phone to a computer"  
Hilary said. Tyson looked through the box and gave her the cord. After a few minutes, Hilary had the pictures come up. Hilary bursted into a fit of giggles. The guys walked over to her. Spencer was awake now and Max had just arrived. The guys took one glance at the pictures and started to laugh.

"Shh! I don't want Kai to know." Hilary said. "Don't want me to know about what?" Kai said as he entered the room with Ayres holding his hand. Tala wanted to laugh so bad, but he refrained himself. Tyson couldn't contain it, he had to laugh. So, being Tyson, he did. Kai just looked at him as if he was insane. Kai wanted to give him a death glare, but it was too early. Hilary was holding back fits of giggles. Now, the reason why they all wanted to laugh was because Ayres and Kai's hair was a complete mess.

"Answer the question." Kai said. "I took some pictures of you and Ayres while you were asleep." Hilary said. Kai looked at all of them. "It's too early for this. I'm going to go take a shower." Kai said. "No wait! You can't leave me Kai!" Ayres said as she wrapped her arms around Kai's right leg. Kai looked up and smacked himself on the forehead. "Look, kid, I'll be back.  
I just want to go take a shower." Kai said. Ayres wouldn't budge. "Looks like you have a new best friend Kai." Bryan said.

Kai looked at him. "This is not funny. Tyson help me." Kai said. Big mistake. "Oh! The great Kai Hiwatari needs help! Somebody hold me up! I think that I might pass out!" Tyson said. Kai did glare that time. "Help me, or else I'll see to it you never blade again." Kai said. Tyson quickly walked over to Kai and tried to pull Ayres away. The child started to cry. Kai walked out of the room with guilt all over his face. Hilary walked over to Ayres. "Come on baby, let's go and find something to eat." Hilary said.

**About 25 Minutes Later...**

Kai walked into the sitting room. Ayres was sitting in Tala's lap. They were watching t.v. When Ayres seen Kai, she walked out of the room. "She is mad at you, Kai." Tyson said. Kai ignored that statement and walked out of the room. Kai walked into the bedroom in which Ayres walked in. (It was Tala and Bryan's room.) Ayres was holding onto her teddy bear. Kai walked over to her. Ayres turned her back on him.  
"Kid, I'm sorry. Are you mad at me?" Kai asked. Ayres whipped herself around. "You left me. I was upset. I thought you didn't want to be around me." Ayres said, in a baby like voice. She was looking down.

At that point, Kai felt a little low. 'How do I get myself into these situations?' Kai thought. "Okay, what can I do to make it up to you?" Kai asked. "I don't know." Ayres said, still looking down. "I'll do anything you want me to." Kai said. Even he, himself could not believe he was saying this. He was Kai Hiwatari, he never would do this. But, since he had gotten with Hilary, things changed.  
It wasn't just that, he just didn't feel so cold anymore.

Ayres had a big grin on her face. Kai was a little freaked out. "Yes,anything." Kai replied. "Well-" Ayres started.

THAT IS WHERE I END IT! I HOPE THAT YOU ALL ENJOYED IT! PLEASE NO FLAMES! PLEASE REVIEW!

LATER DAYZ!

BLITZKRIEG ANGEL


	21. Group Tea Party!

HEY EVERYONE! SORRY THAT I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN A WHILE. I'VE HAD TO PREPARE FOR SOME OF MY FINALS PLUS I GOT BACK MY SCORES FOR MY GRADUATION EXIT EXAM. I GOT MASTERY IN ENGLISH AND BASIC IN MATH. YES, WELL NONE OF YOU CARE ABOUT THAT. YOU ARE JUST HERE FOR THE UPDATE. OKAY I WON'T PROBABLY UPDATE UNTIL NEXT WEEK SOMETIME, BECAUSE I HAVE TO FIND OUT WHETHER I'LL BE TAKING FINALS OR NOT. 

ENJOY!

NO FLAMES!

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!

**CHAPTER 21 GROUP TEA PARTY**

**VISIONS OF HELL**

Kai was sitting at the small coffee table in the bedroom. Kai looked around. He didn't have a pleasant look on his face. He was angry to say the least. 'How do I get myself into these situations? All I was trieing to do was be nice to the kid and she does this to me, of all people. God, just strike me down now.'  
Kai thought. Just then Tala, Spencer, and Bryan walked through the bedroom door. Kai's look of anger changed to a look of horror. 'God, why do you hate me?' Kai thought.  
Bryan and Spencer were snickering and Tala was trieing not to laugh at Kai.

Kai was about ready to leap off the floor, over the table, just to kill his teammates. However, Ayres asked a nice, question that would give Kai revenge. "Would you guys like to join our tea party?" Ayres asked. The guys turned to look at eachother. "Uhh, no thanks Ayres. Not right now." Tala said, speaking for his teammates. Ayres lower lip started to quiver. She had the puppy dog eyes as well. Tala tried to ignore the little girl, but it proved useless. "Okay, Ayres we'll play with you." Tala said.

"What! What do you mean by 'we'll play with you?'" Bryan asked. Ayres walked over to Bryan and Spencer and gave them the puppy dog eyes. Bryan wanted to scream. Spencer just smacked his forehead. The three of them mentally cursed themselves for having a conscious and also for little girls using the puppy dog eyes.

**_10 Minutes later..._**

Kai wanted to laugh like a maniac. He wasn't alone. Tala, Bryan, and Spencer shared the same fate as him. Max had recently came in there, but he was enjoying it. Way too much at that. Now, let me tell all of you what they were wearing. Now if they had on gloves, or vests, or jackets they had to be removed. Okay, now Kai was wearing a light blue big hat with a light blue feather boa.  
Tala was wearing a white hat with white beads. Bryan had on a dark purple boa with rings on his fingers. Spencer had on a tannish hat with green beads. Ayres, the hostess of the tea party, was wearing a white and yellow sundress (her favorite) with white pearls and white sandals. She also had a matching white hat. She was also wearing a little make-up.

Now Max, the one who is so hyper. He was wearing a bright pink boa, with tons of bracelets and rings. Kai wanted to kill Max, because he was so happy and hyper. "May I have some sugar?" Max asked. "One lump or two?" Ayres asked. "Two please. Kai would you like some sugar? If so, one lump or two?" Max asked him. "I'll give you a lump. I'm not sure whether to use the teacup or the table!"  
Kai said with his fist clenched together.

"Kai, you haven't touched your tea. Its going to get cold. You should drink it." Ayres said. "Yeah Kai, drink your tea."  
Tala said. "I don't see you drinking your tea, Tala." Kai replied, through clenched teeth. At that moment Tala, Bryan, Spencer, Ayres, and Max all sipped their nonexisting tea. Kai wanted to scream for someone to kill him. He ever carefully picked up his little teacup and put it to his mouth. He faked sipping it like you are supposed to do.

Ayres and Max smiled. Bryan, Tala, and Spencer snickered. A few minutes later, Hilary, Rei, and Tyson walked through the door.  
Bryan slammed his head into the table. Ayres turned around to look at her sister and her friends. "Hey everyone! Want to join our tea party?" Ayres asked. At that moment Bryan started talking to himself. "Why god? Have I done something to offend you? I mean I haven't done anything to you or anyone. Okay, so yeah I did nearly kill Rei, but that was a few years ago. I thought we were okay. You obviously hate me"  
Bryan said. "Gee, Bryan, I never thought I would see you so dressed up." Rei said, holding back a laugh. Bryan lifted his head.  
He turned around. "Rei, if you want to find yourself through the wall, keep talking." Bryan said.

Hilary was trieing not to laugh. Tyson was on the floor rolling with laughter. "I never thought I would see you dressed up like this, Kai"  
Tyson said, while clutching his stomach on the floor.

**_5 Minutes later..._**

"I don't see why we have to do this." Tyson said. At that moment Hilary stepped on Tyson's foot. Tyson's face switched from anger to pain. Kai started to snicker.

Hilary was dressed in a white and blue spaghetti strapped dress. Tyson had to take off his gloves, hat, and vest. He was wearing a red boa. He also had on some red lipstick. Kai was smirking like a maniac. "Now who's the sight to see. Huh, come on Tyson you tell me"  
Kai said. Tyson glared. The only thing Rei had to change was taking off his gloves. Max was just sitting there sipping his tea.  
Hilary and Ayres were talking. The guys were at eachother's throats. "Tyson, do you want some tea?" Ayres asked.

Tyson was about to say no, but thought it over after he seen the looks Hilary was giving him. The current look said,'If you say no to her, I'll hunt you down, and you will pay dearly.' Tyson gulped. Nope, Tyson didn't want to die. He still had many more things he wanted to do in his life. "Uhh, sure, I would like some tea." Tyson said. Hilary smiled at him. No, Tyson didn't like that smile. It was clear, she was a sick, psycotic, mad woman. He needed to get out, before he was killed.

Rei felt out of place, he didn't like all the tension. Although, he was enjoying the torture Tyson was enduring from Hilary's looks.  
Rei was considering a run for it, but that idea was shotdown. He thought that if he did try to run Hilary would be on him like a 5 year old on an ice cream sundae.

After a few more minutes, Ayres decided she didn't want to play tea party anymore. " I'm tired. I don't want to play anymore. I'm sorry if you still want to play we can." Ayres said. "No, no kid, if you want to go to sleep you should. We are all kinda tired anyway. Right guys?"  
Kai said. "Yeah, very tired." Bryan said. Tala faked a yawn. "Okay, then! Let's all go to bed then!" Ayres said.

The guys got up and as soon as Ayres and Hilary left the room, they took off all the stuff Ayres had them put on. Meanwhile, in the other room Hilary was helping Ayres wipe off the make up. She took off her sandals. Then they crawled into the bed without changing out of their dresses and fell asleep. Kai walked into the room. He looked at Hilary and Ayres. Ayres was clinging to Hilary as if she might get up and leave. Hilary and Ayres were in the middle of the bed. Kai walked over to the other side and layed down beside Hilary, but not before getting a blanket and covering them up with it.

They were asleep. Unaware of the troubles or tragedies that would take place in the following months to come. For now they would dream only happy dreams. All good things must come to end at some time. That time will come for Hilary. But for now, she and everyone else will enjoy their dreams.

**_HOW WAS IT? I HOPED THAT YOU ALL LIKED IT! OKAY NEXT CHAPTER HILARY WILL BE JUST A FEW MORE WEEKS AHEAD IN HER PREGNANCY WHEN SHE GETS A STRANGE PHONE CALL! ONLY 4 MORE CHAPTERS LEFT. REMEMBER SHE IS CURRENTLY 7 WEEKS PREGNANT. NEXT CHAPTER SHE WILL PROBABLY BE ABOUT 10 WEEKS PREGNANT._**

**_NOW REMEMBER TWO OF THOSE CHAPTERS ARE THE ENDINGS. THEY WILL HAVE AN ALTERNATE ENDING AS WELL AS THE TRAGIC ENDING. SO THAT EVERYONE WILL BE HAPPY._**

PLEASE NO FLAMES!

PLEASE REVIEW!

LATER DAYZ!

BLITZKRIEG ANGEL


	22. When the Voices Return

HEY EVERYONE! SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG! TURNS OUT I DIDN'T HAVE TO TAKE FINALS! YAY FOR ME! ITS SUMMERTIME SO I CAN UPDATE WHENEVER I FEEL LIKE IT! SO ANYWAYZ I HOPE THAT YOU ALL ENJOY THIS CHAPTER! CHAPTER 23 IS WHERE A LOT OF ACTION TAKES PLACE IT LEADS UP TO THE ENDING AND ALTERNATE ENDING CHAPS. 

ENJOY!

NO FLAMES!

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!

**CHAPTER 22 WHEN THE VOICES RETURN**

**VISIONS OF HELL**

**_AUTHOR'S NOTE: YOU GUYS NEED TO TELL ME WHETHER YOU WANT ANOTHER KAI/HILARY STORY OR A SPENCER/HILARY STORY OR BOTH.  
I AM PROBABLY GONNA PUT TWISTED ANGEL ON HIATUS FOR NOW. I'M GONNA TRY AND COME UP WITH SOMETHING FOR WHATEVER LIFE THROWS BUT I AM NOT SURE! SO JUST VOTE ON IT AND LET ME KNOW!_**

**_Six Weeks After Previous Events_**

Hilary was sitting in the living room of the new house that her, Kai, Ayres, Bryan, Spencer,Ian, and Tala were all living in.  
Bryan, Spencer,Ian, and Tala had recently bought a house, but it wasn't ready yet so they were staying with Hilary, Ayres, and Kai.  
Hilary loved the new house. It was a lovely two story house with a nice backyard. It was right in the kind of countryside.  
Ayres seemed to love it as well. Kai was content with it. The others were just well content is all you can really say.

Hilary was currently 13 weeks pregnant. She still wasn't showing much to her disappointment. Yes, Hilary really wasn't that upset about the situation anymore. She and Kai were going to the raise the baby without letting the baby know about the events that had taken place. Ayres had no idea of what was going on. The guys were finally getting a taste of Hilary's weird appetite. She wanted chinese food all the time along with pizza. At breakfast she would eat her hashbrowns mixed in with bacon. She could eat a lot.

However, no one even dared to make a comment about her eating abilities. She also found out how protective the guys could be.  
The guys would not let her help with unpacking or even cleaning up. All she could do was play with Ayres, take a shower and do a few other things that were really no fun. Hilary also felt bad for Tala and Kai. Their rooms were close to Ayres's room.  
(Yes, Hilary still shares a room with Kai. But Hilary is used to her sisters torture. Kai and Tala are not.) In the morning,  
Ayres would run into the room and jump up on Kai and Hilary's bed. Then after jumping up and down on the bed she would plop down on Kai's stomach. After that, she would run to Tala's room and jump onto his bed. Then at that point he would probably fall out of the bed.

You could her shouting for everyone to wake up. Hilary would laugh, the guys hated it. However, no one had the guts to say anything, because they knew the wrath they would face if they upset Ayres. They had three phones in the house. One in the kitchen, one in the living room and the other upstairs. It was a nice size house, it was big enough for herself, Kai, Ayres, the baby, and if her and Kai decided on it more kids. But for now, Ayres was more than enough for Kai to handle.

Ayres was laying down for her afternoon nap. Kai and Tala were taking this chance to train. Bryan, Spencer, and Ian were training as well. So, Hilary was inside with her sleeping little sister. At that moment, the phone rang. Hilary picked it up thinking nothing of it. "Hello?" Hilary said. "Hello, my little girl." The voice said. Hilary froze. No way, this couldn't be her father.  
"What do you want?" Hilary asked. "Now, is that anyway to speak to your father." Her father said. "You are not my father, I never had one."  
Hilary said, with malice dripping from her voice. "Tsk, tsk, dear little girl, I would watch out for you and your unborn child.  
You never know when I might show up for the both of you." Hilary's father said.

"How did you kn-" Hilary started to say, but was cut off. "How did I know about the little abomination you carry in your womb? Well you could say I have been keeping tabs on you. So, watch out." With that the line went dead. Hilary hung up the phone.  
She didn't know what to do. She should tell the others right? But, that would put pressure on them. She couldn't do that to them.  
Not now, everything was starting to look up. Maybe he was bluffing. Maybe this was a sick joke. Hilary wished it was all just a nightmare, a horrible nightmare that she would soon wake up from. But deep down, Hilary knew this was no nightmare.

Hilary laid down on the couch, she needed to sleep on this. Maybe she would receive some kind of sign to help her figure out what she was supposed to do. Hilary knew that by not telling the guys what was going on, she was putting herself in danger, but she would be putting them in danger right? Hilary began to wonder if she would ever escape this nightmarish hell she lives in.

OKAY THATS IT FOR NOW! PLEASE REVIEW AND NO FLAMES! OKAY, NOW JUST VOTE ON THE WHOLE NEW STORY THING. YEAH I KNOW THAT THIS WAS CRAPPY BUT HOPEFULLY IT WILL BE BETTER NEXT CHAPTER! I'LL HAVE THAT UP IN A FEW DAYS.

LATER DAYZ!

BLITZKRIEG ANGEL


	23. Chapter 23 Trapped in Hell

HEY EVERYONE! I'M BACK! I WOULD LIKE TO THANK EVERYONE FOR REVIEWING AND READING THIS FIC. FOR A WHILE I WASN'T GOING TO CONTINUE THIS STORY, BUT YOU GUYS/GIRLS BROUGHT ME BACK! SO THANKS! 

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN BEYBLADE. I JUST OWN THE PLOT! SO NO STEALING!

WARNINGS: OKAY WELL UMM, THIS CHAPTER IS GONNA BE ANGSTY, I MEAN THIS IS TECHINALLY ONE OF THE FINAL CHAPTERS. I MEAN YOU HAVE THIS CHAPTER AND THEN THE FINAL ENDING CHAPTERS. WHICH INCLUDE SAD ENDING AND HAPPY ENDING. SO ENJOY!

**CHAPTER 23 TRAPPED IN HELL**

**VISIONS OF HELL**

**_NOTE: IMPORTANT! OKAY, IN ORDER FOR ALL THIS TO WORK OUT, ITS BEEN SPED UP 19 WEEKS! SO HILARY IS CURRENTLY 32 WEEKS PREGNANT.  
IN OTHER WORDS EIGHT MONTHS PREGNANT. NOW ACCORDING TO WHAT I HAVE LEARNED. 9 MONTHS MEANS 36 WEEKS. 10 MONTHS 40 WEEKS. YES, THIS IS A SPOILER BUT HILARY DOES GO INTO LABOR IN THIS CHAPTER. HOWEVER, YOU WILL HAVE TO WAIT, FOR THE NEXT TWO CHAPTERS TO SEE WHAT HAPPENS._**

ON WITH THE CHAPTER!

**_19 Weeks After Previous Events_**

Hilary was currently 8 months pregnant. She was showing. Hilary was well, you could say happy. She had told Kai and the others about the phone call. Everything was okay. Kai and everyone else made sure someone was always with Hilary and Ayres. Hilary had an ultrasound a few months ago and found out she was having a baby girl. Hilary and Kai had only gotten closer. Ayres continued to torture the guys. Especially, Kai and Tala.

Hilary was currently making some ramen for her and Ayres. Tyson and Max were playing video games. Both had tried to tell Hilary not to cook, but when she gave them the death glare, they let her. Kai and the others were out somewhere. Ayres was watching the two play video games. Unbeknownst to the rest, someone was watching Hilary. All of a sudden someone grabbed Hilary and covered her mouth. Hilary had been drinking a glass and water, which just fell to the floor. The glass shattered in a tiny million pieces.

"Hilary, everything okay?" Tyson asked as he walked through the kitchen door. At that point Hilary's father pulled out a gun and shot Tyson in the shoulder. Tyson fell to the floor. Hilary bit her father's hand. "Ow! You little wench!" Hilary's father shouted as he hit her with the back of the gun. Hilary fell to the floor. Max came running in after he told Ayres to run and lock the door to her room.  
Hilary's father punched Max out cold.

Hilary's drunk father made his way up the staircase. "Ayres, Ayres, daddys home!" Her father yelled. Hilary regained consciousness only a few minutes later. She grabbed the side of her head. She was bleeding lightly. She heard a scream from upstairs. "Ayres!" Hilary muttered to herself. Hilary made her way up the stairs using the railing as support. She took off her knecklace. (You'll see.) She walked down the hallway. The door to Ayres's room was open. She could hear her father yelling. When she made her way to the room. She seen her sister struggling to get away from their father. "Hey!" Hilary shouted as she came up behind him. He turned around.

Hilary took that time to slash her father across the face with her sharp knecklace. Her father dropped his gun and clutched his face in pain. Hilary tried to make her way to the gun. But her father grabbed her. Hilary balled her right hand into a fist and put all her physical strength in it. The sounding of a crack gave reason to believe that Hilary had just broken her father's nose. Hilary paced over to the gun. She grabbed it and aimed it at him. Ayres who was now in the doorway away from everyone was silently crieing.

"Ayres, baby run downstairs. Get the phone and give it to Tyson or Max. They'll know what to do." Hilary said. Ayres did as she was told. Hilary's father was now laughing. "You can't fire a gun, Hilary. You don't know how. And besides you wouldn't shoot your own dear father." Her father said with a confident smirk. Hilary's blood boiled. "You sick, jerk! I want nothing more than to kill you! I hate you! I never did anything wrong!" Hilary yelled at him as she shot him in the leg. "Mom and grandma never did anything either! Mom loved you! No matter how much you abused or yelled at her!" Hilary yelled again as she shot her father in the shoulder.

"You brought that man in the house, just so he could rape me! You sat there laughing. While I screamed and begged him to stop!  
But you didn't listen!" Hilary shouted as she shot him in the other leg. "You would constantly beat me! You would be me till I was barely conscious and then you would move on to mom! You wouldn't stop! I hate you!" Hilary shouted as she shot him in the chest. Her father fell to the floor. Hilary was crieing hysterically. Kai and the others had recently walked through the door and were running up the stairs. They saw Hilary with a gun in her hands. Kai approached her and took the gun away. He held her in his arms.

Hilary started to feel sharp pains. She clutched her stomach. "Kai! Somethings wrong with the baby!" She cried out. Kai helped her down the stairs. The cops had recently just arrived. As had a few ambulances. (Of course you all know that Hilary won't have to go to court. Hilary won't be accused of murder,  
she was defending herself and her baby.) The cops put the corpse in a body bag while Hilary was put into the ambulance. Tyson was put into the other ambulance.

**25 minutes later**

Hilary was in extreme pain. The doctors couldn't give her any pain killers, because she was too early. Hilary was currently on a hospital bed. Kai was right there with her. He was starting to regret holding her hand. If she squeezed his hand any tighter the bones would probably break.

**4 hours later**

Hilary was sleeping soundly. She had given birth almost two hours ago. The baby is a girl. Hilary was able to hold her baby girl in her arms.  
Kai was sitting in a chair right beside Hilary. "Rest now Hilary, its all over. Everything is gonna be okay." Kai said.

OKAY YAY! ONLY TWO MORE CHAPTERS TO GO! HOORAY! I HOPE THIS CHAPTER IS SUCKY!

LATER DAYZ!

BLITZKRIEG ANGEL


	24. Chapter 24 With the Angels

**_HEY GUYS! WELL HERE IS THE SAD ENDING CHAPTER! OKAY LET ME SAY THIS IF YOU WANT THE HAPPY ENDING THEN DON'T READ THIS ONE! THIS IS A SAD CHAPTER._**

**_WARNINGS: SAD EVENTS. LET ME JUST SAY THAT._**

READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!

NO FLAMES!

I HOPE THAT YOU ALL ENJOY THIS!

**CHAPTER 24 WITH THE ANGELS**

**VISIONS OF HELL**

It had been two days since the 'incident' with Hilary's father. He was dead. And Hilary got to see her baby girl whenever she wanted to. She named her baby girl, Akiko Shyloh Tatibana. Hilary was happy, it seemed as though she was finally at peace with everything. She told Kai that herself. Kai was happy, because Hilary was happy. The guys even went to see the baby. However, none of them were able to hold the baby, because it was hooked up to a respiratory machine. Hilary was still happy at the fact that her baby was alive. The guys weren't so sure about the condition about the baby. The doctors weren't talking either.

For some reason, Hilary wasn't able to see her baby yet. Hilary wondered if something was wrong. Kai decided to go and check it out. He went to the neonatal unit of the hospital. He found a doctor there. "Excuse me, I was wondering if maybe we could see Akiko Shyloh Tatibana. She is my girlfriend's daughter." Kai said. The doctor looked down. "Please, can I talk to you for a moment"  
The doctor asked. Kai had a bad feeling. "Yes." Kai replied. The doctor brought him to a deserted hallway.

"The baby girl, is not doing well I'm afraid. She is having trouble breathing. This is not a good sign." The doctor said.  
Kai looked down. "Do you know if the baby will make it?" Kai asked. "Well, we are going to go and run a few tests and see. I'll let you know of any changes." The doctor said. "Right. Don't let Hilary or anyone else know of this. If something happens I'll be the one to tell her." Kai said. The doctor nodded his head in agreement. Just then there was a call over the intercom saying a doctor was needed to the nursery.

Kai rushed off to Hilary's room. Kai walked into the room. Hilary opened her eyes. "Hey, sunshine." Kai said. Hilary smiled.  
"Hey. Can I see my baby?" Hilary asked. Kai looked at her. "Not yet. We have to wait a little while." Kai said. Hilary frowned.  
"Is everything okay?" Hilary asked sitting up. "Everything is fine. Hil, you don't have to worry about anything." Kai said.  
There was a knock at the door. Kai walked over to the door and opened it. It was the doctor. He shut the door. "Hilary, I'm gonna step outside. I'll be back"  
Kai said. "Okay." Hilary said.

Kai shut the door. "Whats wrong?" Kai asked. "I'm sorry, Mr. Hiwatari. The baby didn't make it." The doctor said. Kai sat down.  
He put his head in his hands. "Mr. Hiwatari, we need you to fill out some forms." The doctor said. Kai followed him. Kai filled out the forms. He came across the blank for the father's name. Kai hesitated, then put his own name down. He finished the rest, and handed them to the doctor. "I'm sorry, for you and your girlfriends loss." The doctor said. Kai nodded. Kai left for Hilary's room.

When Kai got to the room, Hilary was trieing to get up but Tala and Tyson were trieing to keep and calm her down. "Kai, whats wrong?  
Why can't I see my baby?" Hilary asked. Kai looked at her with sorrow in his eyes. He walked over to her. "I'm sorry, Hilary, the baby didn't make it"  
Kai said. Hilary would've hit the floor, but Kai broke her fall. So she was in his lap, sobbing uncontrollably. "No! NO! This can't be! Everything was fine yesterday!" Hilary screamed. Kai just held her. Tala and Tyson left out of the room to tell the others. Hilary's screams and sobs could be heard throughout the hallway.

**Eight Days Later**

Everyone was at the funeral. Hilary was holding onto Kai. She was in a dazelike state. Ayres was being held by Tala. Who was standing by Bryan. Spencer was by Ian, who was by Tyson, who was by Max, who was by Rei, who was by Kai. Ayres tugged at Bryan's jacket. Bryan looked at her. "Bryan, is Akiko with the angels like mommy and grandma?" Ayres asked. Bryan looked at her, then at Tala.  
"Yes, Ayres. She is with the angels now." Bryan said. Ayres looked up at the sky. As did everyone else. And for a moment Hilary could've swore she seen three important people. She let a smile appear on her face.

**_THE END_**

OKAY, THAT MADE ME SAD. SORRY I COULDN'T COME UP WITH A BETTER ENDING THAN THAT.

PLEASE NO FLAMES!

THANK YOU FOR ALL READING! ONE MORE CHAPTER TO GO WHICH IS THE HAPPY ENDING CHAPTER.

LATER DAYZ!

BLITZKRIEG ANGEL


	25. Chapter 25 My Saving Grace

**Hey everybody! I promised you all a long time ago that I would give you a happy ending to this story, and yet I never did, so here it is. I do hope you enjoy it! **

**AS OF MAY 7, 2007 I OFFICIALLY BECAME A HIGH SCHOOL GRADUATE! OH YEAH! LOL. HOPEFULLY NOW I CAN START WRITING AGAIN!**

**Dedication: In the memory of Beyblade. The memories of all the writers and reviewers. This was a wonderful experience. I'm glad I came to So yeah, this is dedicate to everyone out there. May you all find happiness!**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Beyblade. I wish I did though. No sueing. I don't own, you don't sue. I own the plot and the original characters that's it.**

**Visions of Hell**

**Ch. 25 My Saving Grace**

**No flames please! Thank you!**

**Settings: This takes place the very next day after Hilary gave birth to Akiko Shyloh Hiwatari. You all know what that last name means right? **

**Hilary awoke the next morning frantically looking around. Tala walked in the room after getting him something to drink. "Hilary, what's wrong?" He asked. "Tala, where is she? Where's my baby? Is she alright? Oh my god! Tell me is she okay, tell me she is alive! Tell me!" Hilary practically screamed. Before Tala could say anything, Kai walked into the room. "Hilary, calm down. I just talked to the doctors. Everything is fine. They told me that Akiko is unusually healthy for a premature baby. They said she should be able to leave within a few weeks. They just want to keep her here to monitor her that's all. You however, need to relax." Kai said in a calm voice. At that Hilary did indeed calm down. **

**"When can I see her?" Hilary asked laying back down on the hospital bed. "Well, from what they told me, in a few hours." Kai replied sitting beside her. Hilary sighed. "Oh! How are Tyson and Max? Are they okay?" Hilary asked panic evident in her voice. Kai chuckled. "The both of them are fine. Tyson has been trieing to come and see you for the last couple of hours. Max was the same way. They were both worried about you and the baby." Kai said. Hilary smiled. "Can I go see them?" Hilary asked. "Hang on, I'll go get a wheelchair." Tala said. A few minutes later, they were on their way to see Max and Tyson. They heard shouting down the hallway and immediately knew it was Tyson.**

**"Mr. Granger, you cannot see Ms. Tatibana or her baby at this moment. Will you please have some patience?" The nurse said trieing to hold Tyson down. "She is right buddy, you need to relax. We'll be able to see Hilary soon." Max said. "No way! I need to see my friend! I need to make sure she is okay!" Tyson shouted fighting back. "I'm okay Tyson. Honestly, you don't have to attack the nurse." Hilary said, with a slight smile. "Hilary!" Tyson and Max yelled in unison. Tala smacked his forehead and Kai rolled his eyes. "Sorry, I have been asleep for a while now. Going into labor was harder than what I thought it would be." Hilary said. "Well, we are glad you are okay, what about the baby?" Max asked. "Oh, Akiko, she is fine, the doctors told Kai she is strong for a premature baby." Hilary replied.**

**"Its a girl! Whoa! Kai is in for it." Tyson said. Kai gave Tyson a glare. Hilary laughed. "Speaking of which. Who did you put down as the father?" Max asked. "My name of course. Who else?" Kai answered. Tyson and Max looked wigged out. "Yep, her name is Akiko Shyloh Hiwatari." Hilary said. "Awww, isn't that cute." Ian said walking into the room followed by Ray,Bryan, Spencer, and Ayres, who was clinging to Bryan and Spencer. "Sister!" Ayres shouted running to Hilary. Hilary smiled, relieved to see that her sister was alright. "Hey, sweety are you doing okay?" Hilary asked. "Uh huh, I am fine, are you okay sister?" The little one asked. "Yes, I am okay, everything is fine now sweetheart, we don't have to worry anymore." Hilary replied. Ayres smiled. **

**"You do know that all of you are the uncles to my child right?" Hilary said. Tyson smiled brightly. "Ha! I'm uncle!" He said. Ian dropped to his knees. "God help us all! Tyson is an uncle. Whatever you do, don't leave him alone with the kid." Ian said. "That goes for you too midget. I wouldn't trust you with anything of mine." Bryan said with a smirk. Ian growled. "What? Are you some kind of rabid animal. Don't make me throw you the window, midget." Bryan said. Everyone laughed. A few weeks later Akiko was released from the hospital. She continued to grow and stay healthy. Eventually, Tala and the rest moved into a house, just down the street from Kai and Hilary's home.**

**Hilary smiled at the sight before her. Bryan, Spencer, and Tala were all sitting on the couch with Ayres sprawled**

**out across their laps. They were eating junk food and watching some kind of movie. Hilary cradled Akiko in her arms. Akiko was relatively a happy, quiet baby, she never really cried unless she was hungry or sick. She was happy that Tala and the rest had decided to stay in Japan. She guessed their decision to do so, partly had to do with Ayres. Ayres clung to them so much, that it would have broke her heart if they would have left. Of course, they were still into beyblading, usually when everyone was over, Tyson, Daichi, or Ian would start something and some kind of battle would follow. Hilary couldn't complain though, it was entertaining. She was surrounded by friends and she was happy.**

**Four Years Later**

**Things were good. Life couldn't get any better, than what it already was. Kai had adjusted to being a father. He was actually very good at it. Hilary was in the kitchen making stir fry noodles with some pork. It was afterall Akiko's favorite food. Tyson, Max, Ray, Bryan,Tala, Ian, and Spencer stopped by a lot. Ray had moved back to China and Max had decided to stay in Japan. He lived in the same apartment building as Tyson. However, Ray would visit at least once a month. The guys had adjusted to being uncles. Boy, did they love it. Ayres still obsessed over Kai and Tala. Tyson continued to mock Kai about it. As far as Akiko's looks. Well, she looks similar to Hilary and her mother. Although her hair is a little lighter than Hilary's. She could play the guilt trip like a pro. She had Kai and the rest wrapped around her little finger, just like Ayres. Ayres who was almost nine, while Akiko was just turning four years old. Ayres loved Akiko to death, she taught her the method of how to wake Kai up in the morning.**

**Kai walked through the door, followed by the rest of the guys. Akiko knew what the opening of the door meant. Daddy was home. She ran out of the kitchen to the hallway. "Daddy!" Akiko shouted. Kai smiled. He knelt down and opened his arms up wide. Akiko wasted no time in running into her father's arms. After she was done hugging her father, she ran to the others. "Hey everybody!" Akiko shouted. They all laughed at her. Ayres came running out of the kitchen and gave Kai one of her famous deathgrip hugs. "Geez Kai, you're just surrounded by women. Huh?" Tyson said with a smirk on his face. Kai looked at him. The others just chuckled. Hilary walked into the room. "You two will never quit will you?" Hilary asked shaking her head. "Not as long as Tyson keeps on being an idiot." Kai replied.**

**"Aww, Kai, admit it what would you do without me in your life?" Tyson asked. "I'd be a lot happier thats for sure." Kai replied. "Come on everybody dinner is almost ready." Hilary said pulling Kai with her. "Smells good Hilary." Ray said, after smelling the pleasant aroma of the noodles. "Why thank you Ray." Hilary giggled. "So when's the baby do?" Tyson asked all of a sudden. Hilary's hand moved down to her stomach, which was the size of a basketball. "We already told you Tyson, in about fourteen weeks. Do you ever listen to anything that anyone says?" Kai asked. "If I did, do you think I would be asking?" Tyson replied. Everyone just shook their heads.**

**Akiko tugged at Tala's sleeve. Tala looked down at her. "Uncle Tawa, when will I get to beybwade like everyone else?" Akiko asked with big hopeful eyes. Tala just smiled. "Well that's up to your mommy and daddy." Tala replied to the small child. "Yeah, when can she learn by that age I was a pro!" Tyson boasted. "Tyson, the only thing you were a pro at, at that age was sleeping and eating." Kai retorted with smirk. "Some things just don't change. He still is obsessed with food and sleep." Hilary said. Everyone laughed. This was a normal routine for all of them. They were living in happy times. Hilary and Kai were married, expecting a baby. Everyone was married or at least dating someone. However, things were just great. The guys would stop by, harass eachother, and play with Ayres and Akiko. They were truly like a family. No, they were a family. No matter what anyone said or thought.**

**A Few hours later...**

**Hilary stood outside the balcony of her and Kai's bedroom. The guys had all gone home. Ayres and Akiko were asleep. Kai wrapped his arms around Hilary and her ever growing belly. He kissed the top of her head. Hilary smiled. "You know I would have never made it this far without you Kai." Hilary said looking up at the night sky. "Yes you would have because you are a survivor." Kai said holding her tighter. Hilary turned around to face him. "No I mean it. You helped me, when no one else could. You're my saving grace. Because of you I'm a survivor. You are my strength. I'd be lost without you." Hilary said. Kai smiled down at her. Carefully he ushered her into their bedroom, where they could sleep. Peaceful, calm sleep. A thump and a couple stomps could be heard. "Daddy, I had a bad dream." Akiko said running into her parents room. Hilary giggled. Kai sighed. "Come on then." Kai said pulling the covers out for her. Akiko happily ran to her parents bed. To think he was going to have to go through this all over again. Not that he minded, he liked the idea of having more kids. But for the sake of his sanity he hoped it wasn't another girl. At least not this time around.**

**The End!**

**OKAY SO I FINISHED THIS UP! I ACTUALLY STARTED ON THIS LIKE ALMOST TWO YEARS AGO. SO YEAH AND I JUST FINISHED IT! LOL. SORRY, I KNOW SOME OF YOU REALLY WANTED THIS TOO! WELL I DON'T REALLY LIKE IT, BUT I GUESS IT WILL JUST HAVE TO DO! LATER!**

**READ AND REVIEW IF YOU WANT!**

**NO FLAMES!**

**BLITZKREIG ANGEL**


End file.
